O What a Tangled Web
by Mystical Magician
Summary: CCSHP. A distant relative returns after years of silence, a warning goes unheeded, and a hidden world is on the brink of destruction. She wonders why she's always home alone when destiny comes aknocking.
1. Hitsuzen

The plot bunnies! Oh my God, the plot bunnies! They won't – leave – me – alone! On a more serious note, I'm still not sure where this is going, but the first chapter or two kept getting more and more detailed in my head until I just had to write it down. In later chapters you will find I'm borrowing a bit from Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. That is, alternate universes with familiar, yet different people. You'll understand eventually. And don't worry, my other story isn't being abandoned. Enjoy!

* * *

_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.  
_-Lemony Snicket 

_I have to look down all shy and I hear a few mutters of _Bloody Jack _and I guess I ain't never gonna get rid of that, especially if I keep on killing people.  
_-L. A. Meyer, Bloody Jack,

* * *

It had begun as a rather normal day for Sakura. Which was to say no idiot in flowing robes had shown up as of yet to demand she turn over the 'Clow' Cards (honestly, the least they could do was make an effort to discover that they were now the Sakura Cards), and Kero-chan had awoken her by tricking her into believing she was going to be late for school. It wasn't until she'd changed and rushed downstairs that she remembered that she'd graduated days ago. After loudly berating Kero-chan for once again waking her up, Sakura stomped over to the stove and began making lunch.

She had the house to herself today; Otousan was working, and Touya was at his classes. He lived at home, since Tomoeda U. was only a few bus stops away. That was where she planned to attend in a month, and she knew many of her classmates had also been accepted.

Sakura hummed to herself as she fixed udon for lunch. Kero-chan really didn't deserve it, but she set a cup of pudding before him as well. She had just cleared the table and begun running water for the dishes when someone knocked on the door.

Sakura and Kero exchanged questioning glances. All of her friends rang the doorbell. "Quick, up to my room," she hissed, and made sure he obeyed before heading to the door. He had a bad habit of eavesdropping without keeping quiet, and had almost been caught by visitors several times.

"Konnichiwa," she said automatically as she opened her front door. A man, probably in his 30s, stood there, looking at odds with his surroundings. It wasn't that he was dressed strangely or unusually shifty (although he did look as if he were trying to hide the fact that he was somewhat nervous); there was simply something about him that clashed with the world, as if he belonged to another time or place.

She snapped out of her speculation when he began talking and concentrated on his face.

"Konnichiwa. Anata wa Sakura, no, goment nasai. Anata wa Kinomoto Sakura desu…ka?"

His accent was atrocious, and he stumbled over several words, but for all that, he sounded almost familiar.

"Hai," she replied cautiously, gathering her sorcery around her should he prove to be dangerous.

"Boku wa – "

Suddenly she placed him, and threw herself forward, shrieking happily, "Severus-ojisan!"

He stiffened a little, unused to such displays, and awkwardly patted her back.

Severus Snape was not really her uncle, but she called him that to simplify things. Severus' aunt had married her mother's second cousin twice removed, or something like that. It had been years since she'd heard from him. By the time she'd released the Clow Cards he'd ceased to write. The family knew he lived somewhere in Scotland and taught chemistry, but beyond that he was a mystery. Sakura vaguely remembered him as a tall, dark presence in her childhood who would swing her around in the air if she pleaded hard enough.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in English, taking pity on him. He'd never been very good at Japanese, although he seemed to have gotten much worse. "Come in, come in."

He looked overwhelmed, as if not having expected such a greeting. She remembered how awkward he'd been at her initial joy of seeing him and thought perhaps he didn't have many friends. How sad.

Sakura led Severus to the kitchen and motioned that he take a seat. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied stiffly.

"Otousan is at work and Touya had classes. Neither of them will be back until dinnertime, but you're welcome to stay."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," he replied.

"It is no trouble at all," she interrupted firmly. "I insist. Are you hungry?" She shrugged inwardly. That was going to kill Kero-chan, who hadn't finished his pudding, but there was no help for it.

"No, I just ate."

"Where have you been? What are you doing here? We haven't heard from you in years, and our letters were all returned."

A shadow of a smile appeared, but she suddenly noticed how tired and stressed he looked. His expression was almost strained even when he appeared relaxed, and she noticed a few strands of gray in his hair.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly, before he could reply to her other questions.

"Of course," Severus replied. "I have simply been overworked as of late. As to why I am here, well there was an important…chemistry gathering in Tokyo. I thought perhaps I'd visit, since I haven't seen you in years."

She thought perhaps he would add something to his answer, but he didn't. So Sakura talked to him about her life, about Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun, Naoko-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Rika-chan and Terada-sensei. She felt guilty about keeping the Clow Cards from him, but she didn't know half as much about him as she did about her other friends who didn't know. He seemed content to simply listen, and offered very little to the conversation until she began talking about Syaoran-kun.

The moment she began talking about the Chinese boy, his eyebrows drew together in a ferocious scowl, and he asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"H-hai," Sakura stuttered in reply.

"I don't approve," he said automatically, and Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Now you sound like 'Niichan," she said with a frown. "Actually, Syaoran-kun reminds me of you."

His frown deepened. "In that case, I definitely don't approve." She caught a haunted look in his eye, and wondered about him.

"Why not? When we first met, he was rather cold and unfriendly, but he's really very sweet."

"I don't see how he's similar to myself at all."

Sakura sighed and let it go. She was in the middle of telling him about how Yamazaki-kun lasted three days before breaking the vow he'd made to never again tell lies after Eriol-kun left, when the kettle began to whistle, demanding her attention.

She jumped up and poured him a cup of tea, before heading to the cupboard. Severus-ojisan had said he wasn't hungry, but it wouldn't hurt to set out a snack anyway. Sakura opened the door, and then jumped back with a frightened squeak. "Hoe!" She didn't notice Severus jump up, his hand immediately going to his back pocket where his wand was hidden.

"What is it?" he asked quickly. "What happened?"

"Oh...eto…" She grabbed Kero-chan, in her nervousness not noticing that she was squeezing him rather tightly. She thrust him at her ojisan. "Oniichan likes to play tricks on me, and…ano…put this in the cupboard. It startled me is all."

By now Kero-chan's face had turned an interesting, and rather attractive, shade of blue. Unable to stand it anymore, he pushed at Sakura's hand, and popped out of her fist, gasping for breath. Sakura's eyes widened in panic, and Severus blinked in surprise.

"He's a new electronic toy!" Sakura exclaimed with a nervous laugh. "You know, battery-powered. Tomoyo-chan's mother owns a toy company, and she gave it to me for my birthday present." This was going out on a limb, but she remembered that Severus knew very little about modern electronic toys and tools. Hopefully he didn't know that it was impossible for toys to hover motionless in mid-air.

As a wizard Severus knew very little about the Muggle world, and next to nothing about any toys, much less Muggle ones. He accepted her explanation for lack of a better option.

Sakura grabbed Kero-chan more gently this time. "Here's your tea," Sakura told her uncle. "I'll just go put him away in my room."

She hurried up the stairs and into her room. "You are in _so _much trouble," she hissed. "We'll discuss this later, and be assured that the words 'no pudding' will be part of it."

"Sakura-sama," Kero began in the sugary voice he used when he was in very big trouble.

She slammed the door and returned to the kitchen.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her flushed return, and sipped his tea.

Sakura plopped herself down on the chair across from him, and sat silently, eventually calming down.

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "So…does Touya have a girlfriend?"

Sakura was hard pressed not to laugh at the manner in which he asked: he nearly spat the words as if they were some sort of extremely distasteful food, and his mouth twisted into a sneer, as if daring her to make something of it. He was clearly trying to make polite conversation, and she couldn't fault him for his attempt.

She ceased biting her tongue and opened her mouth to reply, before realizing that she didn't know quite what to say. Touya had said that she could tell whoever asked about him and Yukito-san, although not in so many words. Sakura wasn't sure how Severus-ojisan would take it, but decided against lying to him. He wasn't one to be easily fooled, in any case.

"Boyfriend, actually. Tsukishiro Yukito-san. He's very sweet, and not at all like 'Niichan. I don't know what Yuki-san sees in him."

Snape blinked in surprise, but other than that slip, she couldn't read him at all. Sakura wished Tomoyo-chan were here to tell her what Severus was thinking. At last he inclined his head, and Sakura took that for acceptance.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more before Sakura had the courage to say, "Where have you been this whole time? Why didn't you ever call or write? What have you been doing?"

His expression darkened, and Severus recalled why he'd decided to come here after the Potions Convention. "That is none of your concern," he bit out sharply.

Sakura flinched, as if struck, and stared back at the man she had always thought of as gentle. _He wears a mask_, she thought, though whether she read him correctly or simply hoped it was true, she did not know. Once again she wished Tomoyo were here; she would be able to tell her what kind of person her ojisan truly was.

"We were worried…" she began, when she felt a tiny flare of magic. As if someone had clicked a lighter, and sparks had flared for but a moment.

Her eyes darted around the room, but quickly returned to Severus, who had suddenly paled, and clutched at his arm, tea sloshing onto the table.

"I cannot wait any longer, so I will tell you what I came to tell the rest of your family."

Sakura heard an undercurrent of urgency in his voice, as if he had very little time left.

"I want you out of my life. I do not want to hear from you again, so do not try to look for me." His words were cold and clear, as if he were trying to imprint them in her mind.

She stared at him, aghast. He was so different from the man she had known. "But…" she protested.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "I have killed people for less than that. And I laughed," he hissed.

Sakura ignored all the niceties of sorcerous manners, and relentlessly scoured his aura for even a hint of evil she might have missed. His aura was dark, yes, and strange, but there was no evil. There was blood on his hands, but she could also see a lifetime's worth of guilt and remorse.

She thought he shivered a little as she read his personality, and she wasn't surprised. Even those without magic could sense when their aura was thoroughly read. It made sense he would feel it as well. For she'd found something else as she examined his soul.

She found magic.

Sakura trailed after him in shock as he headed swiftly for the door. His back was rigid, but he did not look back.

Just outside the door he ran into another, exhaling at the shock.

"I apologize," Severus said tonelessly.

There was a pause as Tomoyo regained her composure, and then said politely in English, "No, no. It was my fault entirely."

Sakura grasped onto something as common as introductions as if it were a lifeline in a world that was quickly spinning out of control. "Severus-san, this is my friend and cousin, Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo, this is Snape Severus-san, my uncle." She gave a shaky grin. "Actually he is your uncle, also."

Severus sketched a hasty bow, and strode quickly around the corner and out of sight. There was a flash of magic, and Sakura knew that he was gone. She also knew that he had not missed her omitting of the 'ojisan' she had always tacked onto the end of his name.

"I did not realize that we had an English ojisan," Tomoyo commented, standing next to Sakura.

"He's actually a distant relation on okaasan's side of the family. What did you think of him?"

Tomoyo followed Sakura inside and greeted Kero-chan, who hovered by the door with a worried frown, before answering. "He's in pain," she said quietly. "Has been for a long time, and so weighed down by guilt that it has made him bitter. He was also hurting physically when he left."

"Sugoi, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said with a smile. "You ought to have been a sorceress; I don't know anyone more perceptive than you are."

"What happened?" said Kero, butting in.

Sakura told both of them as she poured more tea. Tomoyo gasped in shock when Sakura got to Severus' brutal warning. Kero-chan looked livid, and growled under his breath.

"How dare he threaten you? Why, if I had been there, I would have shown him a thing or two."

"I also discovered that he has magic, but different than anything I've seen. Do you know what he could be Kero-chan?" asked Sakura.

The Sun Guardian thought for a moment. "He could be a druid, but they always carry around a staff. Not a nekosiie, since you'd probably have noticed whether or not he had long pointed ears and a tail."

"Probably," Sakura agreed dryly, and exchanged an amused glance with Tomoyo.

"I can think of a few possibilities, but the fact that he's English makes me suspect that he's most likely a wizard."

Sakura frowned and thought back to her magic lessons. "They're the ones with wands, right? The ones who isolated themselves? I thought they'd disappeared or something."

Kero shook his head and assumed his sensei pose. "Long ago the wizards and witches isolated themselves, setting themselves apart from the non-magical world as a form of protection. The groups of magic-users respected their wishes, and over time many groups have forgotten wizards and witches ever existed. As it stands, we are little more than a vague myth to them."

"A wizard," Sakura murmured to herself. Suddenly she jumped up. "Hoeee! I forgot!" she exclaimed, and rummaged through the drawers, unable to remember exactly where she'd put the world map after she'd used it last. She snapped her fingers and disappeared into the dining room, returning in a moment with the map.

"I managed to place a tracking spell on Severus-san before he left," Sakura explained as she unfolded the paper and spread it on the table.

Kero beamed at her in pride.

She closed her eyes in concentration, then opened them, and passed her hand over the map. "_Reveal to me,_" she said steadily, and colorful dots appeared in various countries.

There was a red dot marking Tomoeda, Japan. An orange dot drew her attention to Seattle, Washington, and yellow on Albany, New York. The last dot, green, marked the countryside in Ireland.

"Why'd he make so many stops?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Wizards are not so powerful as most sorcerers," Kero-chan explained. "They need to travel large distances in short hops, or it just won't work." He was distracted by Sakura, who was checking to make sure that the pouch that contained her Cards was tied securely to her belt.

"Sakura-chan, you're not thinking of doing what I think you are," he exclaimed.

She ignored him. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to put you in danger."

Tomoyo sighed sorrowfully. "I won't be able to film my kawaii Sakura-chan."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"You're not going without me," Kero told her.

Sakura shook her head. "If you come, Severus will know something's up. I want to pretend to be a witch for as long as possible." _And I want to see for myself whether or not Severus is cruel,_ she thought to herself.

Kero nodded reluctantly. "Since you don't have a wand, you'd better stick with spells already imbued in objects. Only extremely powerful witches can use magic without wands, and then they're only mediocre spells."

Sakura nodded her thanks, mind already on the problem before her. "Syaoran-kun will feel me leaving," she warned Tomoyo.

"I will head him off," she agreed.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Sakura said, and disappeared.

Kero and Tomoyo exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Okay, we'll just pretend I meant the Chinese New Year when I said I'd have a New Year's present for my lovely, lovely fans. Heh heh. And in case you're wondering, the next chapter of TRLT will be out after mid-winter break. So, at best, end of February, beginning of March. Ja matta. 

Mystical Magician


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

GOMEN NASAI! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but senior year was so hectic. Tests, homework, term papers, essays, projects, sports, work….The list goes on and on. Also I'm going to Australia in July, so you probably won't hear from me until August. I will try my very hardest to update The Road Less Traveled before I leave.

Thank you to all of the reviewers who guilted me into writing when I finally had time after I graduated. Yay! On to college!

Lastly, I apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. It's been so long since I've written anything but essays and a long time since I was able to sit down and plot where my stories were going, so I'm a little rusty. Hopefully practice will get me back up to par. Now, without further ado, 'Down the Rabbit Hole.'

* * *

_Without contraries there is no progression. Attraction and repulsion. Reason and energy, love and hate, are all necessary to human existence. From these contraries spring what religious people call Good and Evil.  
_-**William Blake**

…_burning with curiosity, she ran across the field after it, and was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge. In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.  
_-**Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland  
**

Snape hadn't meant for it to be like that. He hadn't meant to terrify his niece. But it was for the best. He would miss the correspondences, the New Year's cards, and the pictures that came with them. For the past few years he'd carefully read each letter, examined each picture, as if starved for such friendly and unimportant greetings. Then, with a flick of his wand, everything would once again be sealed in its envelope, all signs of his perusal erased, and the post office would return that letter, with a stamp informing of his lack of forwarding address. The Kinomotos had been persistent, which was why he had at last decided to make an appearance after an important Potions conference in Tokyo. Being any way connected to him was extremely dangerous in such times as these.

He'd meant to speak with Fujitaka and inform him of his wish to no longer be associated with them. Severus was sure that the family would respect his wishes once he made them known.

That plan had been ruined by the Dark Lord's summons, and so he'd had to make it completely clear to his niece instead. It was a more complete way to cut off any correspondence, he acknowledged with dark humor. Such a threat would certainly drive away any wish to associate with him.

Something akin to sorrow rose up in him at the thought that he had driven away some of the last people who truly cared about him. He quickly squashed any such weakness as he neared the Dark Lord's place of summons.

When he arrived at the clearing, what he saw made him curse in a part of his mind hidden from the Dark Lord's probing thoughts.

Potter, no doubt playing the hero, had been captured. With Umbridge in the place of Dumbledore and no time to get a message to the Order, there was no way out of this situation without exposing himself.

Damn that idiotic boy.

* * *

"He's coming," Kero warned. 

Tomoyo glanced out the window, noting the familiar messy brown hair of Sakura's boyfriend. She waited for him to ring the doorbell before she answered.

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun," she greeted with a smile.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan," he replied, returning her smile. "Where did Sakura go?"

"Ah, she just recently heard from a relative in Scotland that she hasn't spoken to in years. I believe she went to visit with him." Tomoyo glanced at Kero. "I agreed to stay and keep Kero-chan company."

Syaoran looked concerned. "Will she be gone long? The clan has been hearing disturbing reports of fighting among the wizards in that area."

Kero froze and laughed nervously. "Eto…she'll be back later I'm sure."

Syaoran glared at him suspiciously and opened his mouth to speak when Tomoyo, without seeming to realize it, interrupted him.

"She'll be back this evening at the latest. I'm sure you're welcome to stay that long if you wish."

Syaoran shook his head. "No thank you. I think I'll just come back later."

Tomoyo saw him to the door, and then sat down in a chair with a sigh of relief. "Well," she commented, "that went rather well."

"Hai," agreed Kero, thinking worriedly of Sakura.

* * *

Sakura slowly materialized on the branch of a tree almost above the gathering. It was dark and she shivered with cold and fear. There was a powerfully negative feeling in the air, and the black cloaks and silver masks scared her. She locked onto her uncle's now-familiar aura. He was indistinguishable from the rest of the beings. 

Suddenly she remembered her birthday present from Eriol, and with a small smile, she summoned the grey cloak. It was much different than the plain black cloaks. It was fancier, and she made sure she was secure on her perch before cautiously handling the complicated folds and wrapping the cloak required to stay put. She swung the last corner over her opposite shoulder, covering her nose and mouth as a scarf would. Perhaps this was the use Eriol had foreseen when he had given it to her.

All the while she listened to the group below and swallowed hard when she deduced that they were speaking easily of torturing and killing the boy they had trapped. He was, apparently, an important figure in the wizarding world.

Sakura felt sick with fear and indecision. Was this, then, what her uncle was? A bloody-minded murderer? How to make sure? Neither she nor Tomoyo thought him capable of such evil.

_Wait and see_, she cautioned herself. But wait how long? How long to make sure? How long was too long with a life at stake?

She paused suddenly, feeling a foreign presence in her mind.

_Eriol_, she thought at him. _I thought we had gotten you to stop eavesdropping._

_Did you really?_ he asked in bemused astonishment.

Sakura paused, and then sighed. _Well, no. But I hoped. _Right now, though, she was glad that he was here. Mentally, at least.

_When I felt you go for my present to you, I thought I'd see what it was supposed to be used for. What _are_ you doing?_

Sakura filled him in on the situation, and he shared her senses as he observed the wizards below.

_Well_, he said, _you'll be wanting to rescue both your uncle and the boy, I assume, regardless of the outcome. _

Sakura agreed.

_Even if you were of a mind to kill them, you couldn't. Their magically reinforced isolation forbids direct meddling… What about blinding them? Fill two glass globes with light so that they won't be suspicious of what you are, wait until your uncle and the boy are together, and then blind everyone else. Teleport the two to my mansion in England and see where it goes from there. I'll make sure Ruby Moon, Spinel, and myself are unseen._

_Yes_, Sakura thought gratefully. _Arigatou gozaimasu._

Then she settled down to wait and watch, with Eriol's presence still in her mind, and they carefully watched Severus Snape's actions, trying to determine where his loyalties lay.

* * *

Snape was unconcerned by Potter's hateful gaze as the Dark Lord called him forth, honoring him with the first go at the Golden Boy. His mind was working beneath a shield of hateful thoughts, trying to figure out a way to get both of them out of this. Potter's wand had been spelled into inactivity, but that didn't stop him from waving it around. 

"Stop that useless waving this instant," he ordered, allowing the boy a chance to recognize the one beneath the mask. "Petrificus totalus."

Wandless magic released the binding on Potter's wand, but to mask the action, he performed a milder version of the Cruciatus Curse, still quite painful. He watched the boy swallow a scream with mild approval.

Now came the difficult part. Severus felt beads of sweat form on his brow, which was furrowed in concentration. His wand opened shallow cuts on the boy while his mind endeavored to implant information in the boy's mind without the Dark Lord becoming aware.

_Your wand works. When I release you, use it. Then run._

Sakura watched his actions in horror and would have leapt down at that instant, but Eriol's voice restrained her.

_Clever. Enough pain to convince his comrades of his loyalty, but not enough to permanently damage. Be ready Sakura. It's almost time. _

_He's not evil, then?_ Sakura asked, begging for his judgment.

_Dark, but not evil_, Eriol agreed, and then tensed.

Sakura prepared herself, a glass ball in each hand.

Severus released Harry Potter.

_Go!_

"Enough!" Sakura shrieked, flipping out of the tree, cutting off the two from the rest of the masked people. Her robe flowed around her as the Death Eaters froze in shock.

"Down boy," Severus hissed almost inaudibly as Potter struggled.

"Get rid of her," the Dark Lord ordered just as she flung the glass balls into the crowd. She turned and her cloak fluttered upwards, shielding the three from the searing brightness of the light as she teleported the group to Eriol's mansion just outside of London.

* * *

They arrived in a large room furnished only with a couch and padded chair. Severus almost immediately began cursing as he adjusted to the shock, and then rounded on Harry when he had calmed down. 

"What on earth were you thinking, Potter!" he roared as the teen glared at him sullenly. "You should be especially careful with the Headmaster gone, but no. First there was that empty-headed move in creating 'Dumbledore's Army,' and now this! But I forget myself. The Boy-Who-Lived is above such rules, no matter that they are for his _protection_! You very nearly caused me to blow my cover, and then we would be back to trying to guess the decisions of a madman."

He rounded on Sakura who had been watching this exchange with wide-eyes.

"And you! When your father hears of your actions – "

Sakura cut him off by throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly, sniffling a little as she recalled all that she had witnessed. Severus stiffened. "It's okay uncle," she said. "We're alright, we're safe. Everything will be alright."

Snape relaxed enough to pat her awkwardly on the back and glared at Harry. "A slack jaw is not attractive, Potter," he scowled. Harry shut his mouth with an audible click.

It took Harry a moment to find his voice after a surprisingly affectionate display by his greasy git of a Potions Master. "Thank you very much for saving us," he said to the girl. "My name is Harry Potter."

Sakura pulled away from Severus to bow in greeting. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a relative of your…chemistry teacher?" She arched an eyebrow at Snape.

"Potions Professor," he corrected as Harry stared in surprise that such a pleasant person could be related to such an unpleasant one.

"Where are we?" the older man asked suddenly, unwilling to watch his niece fawning over the bane of his life. His suddenly suspicious gaze darted about the room.

"Somewhere in London," Sakura said.

Severus nodded. "Let's get out of here before the occupants return. We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo to the Infirmary. Potter, put your hood up or we'll never go unnoticed."

Harry scowled, but obeyed, still trying to wrap his mind around the strange relationship Snape had with this friendly girl. It occurred to him that perhaps Snape was misunderstood. Perhaps some of his unfairness and dislike was an act. He dismissed such thoughts almost immediately, uncomfortable with this new line of thought and settled back into his familiar prejudice.

The three walked in silence for several blocks before reaching the rundown bar. Sakura followed cautiously. She was in unfamiliar territory and Eriol, for better or for worse, was no longer in her head.

At this time of night the Leaky Cauldron was nearly deserted. Snape's long-legged stride brought him quickly to the fireplace as the two teenagers trotted to keep up.

"You first," he murmured quietly to Harry, holding out a pouch to him. Sakura watched curiously as Harry took a handful of green powder and tossed it into the fire. The orange flames took on a green hue. She jumped in fright when Harry stepped into the fire. "What – ?" she half-whispered in a strangled voice until she realized that Harry was perfectly fine.

"Hogwarts Infirmary," he said clearly and disappeared.

Sakura turned to Severus who had noticed her outburst and eyed her suspiciously.

"Will you be going home or with us?" he asked pleasantly enough.

"With you, if you don't mind," she said, struggling to calm her fraying nerves.

He held out the pouch to her, raising an eyebrow when she hesitated. "Surely you've used Floo Powder before."

Sakura swallowed. "O-of course," she said nervously. "Don't all witches?" It was meant as a rhetorical question, but it sounded to Severus as if she were uncertain.

"They do," he said blandly, watching her closely.

"I just don't do this much," she said by way of explanation, took a handful of powder, and tossed it into the fireplace. She hesitated when the flames turned green, and then walked slowly into the fireplace, flinching all over when the fire touched her.

"Hogwarts Infirmary," she said shakily and closed her eyes tightly, gathering her power around her, ready to burst out of here at any moment.

When the unpleasant spinning feeling stopped, she opened her eyes and leaped out of the fireplace, panting a little.

Harry stared at her in surprise. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh…yes," she said, her racing heart slowing.

He laughed quietly as she looked around at the white curtains and beds. "It looked like you were more afraid to use the Floo than you were to face down Voldemort and the Death Eaters." He expected her to flinch at Voldemort's, and surprised when she only laughed nervously.

"Ah…."

She was saved from having to reply by Severus' arrival. He strode over to the cabinet where Poppy kept the potions. "Here, Potter. Drink this and then get back to your dormitory _without being seen_."

"Yes, sir," Harry said sullenly. He made a face at the taste and then turned to Sakura. "Thank you, again. Will I be seeing you again sometime?"

"Yes," Sakura said happily. "You are very welcome."

"We'll see," Snape said as Harry left. "First we need to speak with your father. At the very least, you should not return until Headmaster Dumbledore has returned."

Sakura bit her lip.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too badly written. Wish me a good trip to Australia. I'm going with a school group, so I'll be having a lot of fun with my friends! 

Have a great summer!

-Mystical Magician


	3. Beginnings

It's final exams, and then, in a few short days, I will be home for a long break. YAAAYYY!!! God, I want a break. I should really be studying/writing essays right now. But bits and pieces of this story keep leaping from my mind, and I need to write more chapters so I can get to the good bits sooner. I'm aiming to finish this before the 7th and final Harry Potter book is released. Hopefully I'll make it, but I have to finish The Road Less Traveled as well. Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone! Hopefully you will hear from me again before the actual holidays, but just in case….

* * *

"I will give you three crows as your familiars," said the Princess. "You are in hiding as a witch now. That is your guise." She spoke a word to the crows, and three mangy, evil-looking things came and waited nearby.

"A _witch_?" Elphaba said.  
-_Wicked_, Gregory Maguire

In the middle of the journey of our life,  
I came to myself within a dark wood where  
the straight way was lost.  
-_The Divine Comedy_, Dante Alighieri

Severus was still rather furious, and Sakura easily admitted that she was intimidated. _This_, she thought, _is a very different Severus Snape_.

She tensed as he drew his wand, and he arched an eyebrow at that. "I'm going to cast a Disillusionment Charm on you. Bad enough Potter knows you're here, we don't need anyone else discovering you."

Sakura dampened her Sight, and was very glad that she had done so. Apparently Wizardry and Witchcraft was rather flashy for those who could See. He tapped her with his wand, murmuring an incantation, and she shivered at the feel of foreign magic washing through her body. She did a quick scan and was relieved to discover no peculiar side effects. From the name, as well as the feel, of the spell, she gathered it was some sort of invisibility spell.

"Follow me," her uncle said tersely, and spun about, robes flaring dramatically as he exited the Hospital Wing.

_I wonder if he practices that_, Sakura thought idly, and followed as quietly as she could.

The castle appeared to be very large. Sakura's eyes widened as they traversed the dark, empty corridors, and her head moved from side to side, trying to take everything in. The paintings - _which could move and, apparently, speak, if the sleepy grumblings were anything to go by_ - and the maze of doors of various sizes, shapes, and even colors, the statues and suits of armor. She jumped in fright as they descended a staircase, and one above them suddenly switched places. Her fascination caused her to stumble several times, once barely missing smacking into a stone witch. With that wand portrayed in the midst of casting a spell, Sakura was under no delusions that it wouldn't be a painful experience.

Eventually, though, she relaxed and no longer tried to take in every little detail, as warmth and safety surrounded her. Sakura wondered if this was the castle's way of welcoming her when the atmosphere changed. She sent her senses out behind them and, feeling no one, sent them ahead, where she discovered someone heading towards them. Biting her lip, Sakura placed a hand on her uncle's arm, feeling him tense in surprise before slowing to a halt, pretending to have heard something suspicious.

"Someone's coming," Sakura breathed, lips next to his ear as she stood on her tip toes.

Severus nodded almost imperceptibly, and once again began to move. Sakura followed, concentrating and trying twice as hard to remember what Syaoran had said about moving silently.

Within moments Severus heard the tell-tale shuffle of feet and swishing of robes somewhere ahead of them. Schooling his features into his usual scowl, he continued long-legged stride towards his office. His scowl deepened, ill-concealed dislike hidden by the flickering shadows of the corridor, as the other person came into view.

Umbridge.

Sakura unconsciously drew close to her uncle, almost hiding behind him, as the large woman appeared. _Like a toad_, she thought, before scolding herself for such unkind thoughts.

"Severus," the woman said in such a sickly sweet tone that it made Sakura's skin crawl. "You've come back early."

"Professor Umbridge," Severus nodded in acknowledgement, stopping reluctantly.

The calculating look in the woman's eyes made Sakura uneasy. She unveiled her Sight and examined Umbridge's aura where the prominent aspects of her personality would shine through. Sakura fisted the back of her uncle's robes as the coldness and cruelty of the seemingly harmless women became evident. Her desire for power alone…. And this was a professor?

Sakura came back to herself with a start, realizing that the two had been speaking.

"…unethical and illegal."

"As the High Inquisitor, and liaison of the Ministry, I could easily grant you the proper permission," Umbridge murmured.

"As you wish," Severus replied stiffly. "I will work on the Veritaserum upon my return. I am only here to fetch a few of my possessions before heading back to the conference."

"Of course," Umbridge simpered breathily.

"It will be several weeks before it will be ready," Snape informed her curtly and strode off, Sakura at his heels. Eventually the two came to a large portrait of a man with dark green eyes, silvered hair, and a serpent wrapped about his waist.

"Password?" the man drawled.

Severus murmured something that Sakura couldn't quite catch, and tapped the corner of the portrait twice. The wall to the left dissolved and they stepped into what looked like a living room. Sakura looked around, barely noticing when the wall reappeared behind them. She did notice, however, when Severus hurled some sort of glass object at the wall across from them. She jumped at the crash and watched as the hundreds of shards sparkled in the firelight.

"Damn the woman!" Severus Snape hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Veritaserum on a student? And Potter no less! Merlin, this could ruin everything!" He paused. "Perhaps…"

He frowned suddenly, having nearly forgotten about his niece. "Sakura? Where are you?"

"Here, Severus-ojisan," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hold still," he ordered, and tapped her with his wand. She shivered again as the wizardry flowed through her body, wiping clean any traces of the original spell. Once she came back into view, the Potions Master gestured for her to take a seat on the couch. She did so, tucking one leg underneath her body as she turned to face him, watching curiously as he lowered himself into an armchair next to her. He said nothing for several long moments, lacing his fingers together under his chin and studying her.

"I suppose I could Obliviate your memory," Snape murmured thoughtfully, his dark gaze all but pinning her to her seat.

Sakura stiffened at his words. She wasn't sure exactly what 'Obliviate' meant, but it sounded as if he meant to mess with her mind, and that was strictly taboo among sorcerers.

"No. I would like an explanation at the very least."

"Yes," he scowled. "I suppose I owe you at least that much, as well as keeping your memories intact. You have, after all, saved my life, and possibly even my position. I am, once again, in another's debt." His hands tightened spastically on the armrest. "This would be so much simpler if Albus were here," he lamented, before returning his attention to his niece.

"You will not breathe a word of this to anyone, Sakura, or I will remove these memories from your mind. And rest assured, whatever happens, I will be contacting your father."

"I would not endanger your safety or take any risks with your secrets with anyone who would be a danger to you in any way, Ojisan," Sakura promised. "You can trust me."

"I do not trust easily," Severus informed her coldly. "But it appears that I have no choice. Very well. You do, of course, know that the Dark Lord has once again risen."

Sakura, in fact, did not, but this wasn't surprising. She nodded anyway.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I feared that such an event would once again occur, so when Harry Potter returned from the Triwizard Tournament with the body of one of our students and the news that the Dark Lord had returned, we had general idea of where to go from there. During the first war, I…I saw the error of my ways and became a spy for Dumbledore, who was, at the time, the only wizard the Dark Lord feared. I have been attempting to regain the Dark Lord's trust, but he is suspicious, and progress is slow and always painful. I have been paying my penance for my actions as an idiotic teenager, and I know that it will never be enough."

He tilted his head forward, hiding behind a curtain of dark hair, waiting for her censure, her anger, her disgust. Waiting for one of the few people who truly cared about him to storm out of his sorry life. Waiting to erase every memory of himself from her mind. He hated this feeling of emotional vulnerability, could not remember the last time he had opened up to anyone. It was not something he had ever dreamt of doing.

But this was Sakura. He knew without a doubt that her presence brought out the best in others, and some bit of humanity in himself.

Severus started at the gentle touch on his arm, and raised his expressionless gaze to his niece, who knelt next to him.

"Severus-ojisan…" she murmured.

She didn't know it, but her hand would have been touching his Dark Mark, had he not been wearing his heavy robes and stiff, old-fashioned shirt. And all of a sudden the need to push her away before he corrupted her, _killed_ her, rose up in him, almost choking him with the intensity of it.

Severus leapt to his feet, trembling with fury. "Shall I show you his brand?" he hissed, thrusting back his sleeve to display the inky darkness of the snake in the skull. "I am a _Dark Wizard_, Niece! I am a torturer and a murderer and a poisoner! _Out_!" he roared. "GET OUT!"

But Sakura didn't move, simply stared at him, her green eyes wide as he spoke. And then she gently grabbed his marked arm, and he froze.

"Is this why you were in pain when you left so quickly?" she asked, lightly tracing the moving tattoo.

Snape remained silent.

Her eyes met his, and she gazed at him intently. "Darkness is not evil, Severus Snape. Your aura cannot lie. It is dark, yes, but it is also very good. And you may believe that whatever you do can never be enough to pay for whatever sins were committed, but I believe that they have been paid many times over."

He snorted disbelievingly, only slightly distracted by her comment about his aura.

"You are a good man, Uncle Severus. You just refuse to believe it."

He sighed resignedly, and sat down.

"Will I never rid myself of you?" he asked tiredly.

"Of course not," Sakura said with a smile. "I've only just found you again, and you are family. We love you."

Severus scoffed. "Please," he said dryly. "There's no need for that."

She cocked her head to the side. "It's true."

But he did not believe her, and she didn't push the issue. There would be time enough for that later.

Severus sighed wearily, and turned to face Sakura once again. "Will you tell your father what you've been up to, or do I need to return with you?"

"I will tell him," she promised, and after and assessing look, Snape nodded in agreement. "All right then. I believe I will recover from this misadventure in my rooms. The conference had ended anyway. Judging from your stunning display of incompetence, I will assume that your house is not connected to the Floo network?"

Sakura blinked in confusion before her expression cleared. She shook her head. "No."

"There are anti-Apparition wards surrounding Hogwarts, so I would have to walk you to the Forbidden Forest. However, after following me halfway around the world, I doubt you would be up to making the return trip. I wouldn't want you to splinch yourself. After everything that has happened, that would be too ironic."

Sakura frowned, trying, and failing, to follow all of these new terms.

Severus, meanwhile, reached for a spare quill, and tapped it with his wand, murmuring, "_Portus_." Catching Sakura's frown, he said dryly, "After hearing about all of my prior and current exploits, one wouldn't think you would be so put off by the creation of an illegal portkey."

He watched carefully as she tried to hide her confusion, setting off alarm bells in his head. She may have his best interests at heart, and her vow may keep his secrets safe, but there was much more to Sakura Kinomoto than she let on, and one way or another, Severus was going to find out what.

He held out the quill to Sakura. "Once I tap it with my wand, it will activate. I will send an owl once Dumbledore returns as headmaster, although I would hope that you will abandon this foolish and dangerous notion of visiting Hogwarts by then."

"Good bye, ojisan," she simply said, and he stiffened as she hugged him briefly. Her green eyes were lit by her smile and full of a trust that Severus could not dispel, no matter how hard he tried. As she disappeared, Severus was put in mind of another pair of green eyes that refused to trust him despite, or perhaps because of, his actions.

Shaking his head at the irony of it all, Severus dug a mirror out of his pocket and retreated to the privacy of his bedroom to contact Headmaster Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Sakura flinched at the unfamiliar tug behind her navel, and soon ended up sprawled across her lawn with a surprised, "Kami-sama!" _Wizards_, she thought as she brushed dirt and grass off of her robe, _have the _worst _ways of traveling_.

She entered her house only to be confronted by a stern Syaoran, with Tomoyo and Kero-chan shooting her apologetic looks from behind him.

Sakura sighed, and wondered how many times she would be repeating her story.

* * *

As Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower carefully and quietly, he pondered the relationship between the greasy git and Sakura. They were complete opposites, the Potions Master as cruel as ever, yet Sakura seemed to like him. Not only that, she had hugged him! Harry had a very strong sense of justice, and no matter how he wanted to shove his image of Professor Snape back into its cold, uncaring place, he couldn't keep his mind from returning to the problem.

Could some of Snape's cruel words and actions really spring from concern? He was a heartless bastard, wasn't he?

But in the secrecy of his own thoughts, Harry knew that he was being unfair. Not that Snape was fair by any means. But Harry had given, or attempted to give, as good as he got. Not only that, but he had willfully invaded his professor's privacy by looking into his Pensieve, although the thought was tempered by the fact that the Legilimency ruthlessly invaded his own privacy.

And, Snape had protected him and saved his life on several occasions.

He was still a bastard, though, and Harry did not intend to change his actions, at least not yet. Part of it may have been to keep up appearances with Voldemort and his followers, but Harry's temper, once worked up, often got the better of him. And, although Harry liked to think, and was indeed, mature for his age, the childish hatred still lingered.

His luck was with him tonight, as he made it to the Fat Lady's portrait without detection. She swung open upon his uttering the password, and he stepped inside, only to be nearly flattened by Hermione's exuberant greeting.

"Harry!" she whispered fiercely, throwing herself at him and hugging him fiercely. It took Harry, who was unused to being touched, a moment to relax, and then he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted quietly, so as not to alert the rest of the Gryffindors who were asleep. "You had us worried."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, letting go of him and stepping back. "We were gone for a moment, and then you just…just disappeared. And with Umbridge in charge and Dumbledore gone…"

Harry smiled reassuringly and the three settled down in front of the fire, huddling together as he related his adventure.

* * *

Hope this was okay. See you soon, maybe.

Mystical Magician


	4. Information Gathering

Merry Christmas everybody! Happy Holidays! Thanks always to my readers, and especially to my reviewers who say such nice things and make me want to write more.

Damn. It's after midnight. Well, it's only a few minutes after Christmas Day, so the chapter's not really a late present. Unless you want to get technical.

* * *

In every cry of every Man,  
In every Infant's cry of fear,  
In every voice, in every ban,  
The mind-forg'd manacles I hear.  
-William Blake, "London"

Strange to say, if you do not stamp yourself with the words _exhilarated_ or _terrified_, those two things feel exactly the same in a body.  
-"Adah," The Poisonwood Bible, Barbara Kingsolver

* * *

It had taken a while to calm Syaoran down, especially with his knowledge of the war beginning among the wizards and witches that centered in England. He had been nearly frantic with worry once he had managed to pry the full story out of Cerberus and Tomoyo. The Li clan Elders had been concerned enough by recent activities to put a watch on the British Isles, although no sorcerer could interfere. Wizards and witches were the only race who had chosen to set themselves apart so. Where others lived and moved comfortably among those without magic, wizards and witches had created their own little world, isolated from any other race. Therefore, sorcerers, whose job it was to be caretakers of the earth's magic, were required to leave them be. As a whole, sorcerers held the most power of any mortals, and so their restrictions were much stricter. In any conflict occurring among any other race, whether human, spirit, or animal, no sorcerer could interfere unless needed and invited by those in charge. The only loophole occurred where kin were involved, and that provided only a limited freedom of movement.

Syaoran was not happy with this new situation, but he reluctantly agreed to help, since Sakura refused to sever all ties and forget about her uncle. She could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. So, he had told her that he would go with her when she ventured back into the Wizarding World, no ifs, ands, or buts.

Tomoyo wisely decided that it would not be prudent to mention that, since Eriol lived in England, perhaps it would be simpler to just ask him to accompany his half-daughter. Syaoran was on edge as it was.

So it was that a week after Sakura had followed her uncle, she, Syaoran, and Eriol found themselves exploring Diagon Alley. Eriol had somehow gotten wind of her plan to study wizards and witches so that she would not slip up in front of her uncle, and he had informed her of the popular wizarding shopping district. Sakura had promised Severus that she would stay away from Hogwarts until the Headmaster returned, but she had said nothing about the rest of the Wizarding World.

Sakura gazed around wide-eyed in the crowd, darting here and there as foreign and fascinating objects caught her eye. Syaoran scowled darkly, daring anyone to come near as he struggled to keep up and keep his eye open for any danger. Eriol merely sauntered along, explaining what items and signs he remembered from Clow's memories to Sakura. His own knowledge of the culture was lacking, as he had only rarely studied witches and wizards, and Clow's memories of them were centuries old and shared with Fujitaka.

"Look at this," Sakura breathed, fascinated. "They actually fly on brooms. And they're more elaborate than my staff. What's our equivalent for a Galleon? Oh." She dashed off without waiting for an answer, coming to a stop in front of a window that said Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Owls. My uncle mentioned something about 'owling' me. Do they use owls? Let's go look around."

The shopkeepers in the various shops gave the group strange looks when asked what was to them simple and well-known questions, but Sakura's innocence, enthusiasm, and cheerfulness soon drew indulgent smiles, and the three sorcerers came away with necessary knowledge, if not actual purchases. Then they discovered Flourish and Blotts.

Sakura grinned, Eriol eyed the stacks hungrily, and even Syaoran seemed inspired by the wealth of information contained in the bookstore.

Eriol beckoned to one of the assistants and asked if she could recommend any books for those new to the Wizarding World. Sakura tagged along behind the two as the worker led them to the section they needed while Syaoran slipped off to browse on his own.

"Don't worry about the cost," Eriol told Sakura as they skimmed titles, flipping through any that seemed interesting or informative. "As long as they take pounds, I can pay for everything."

Sakura paused in her search, giving him a worried look. "Are you sure? I don't want…"

"It's no trouble," Eriol interrupted with a careless wave. "I will be benefiting from this as well."

"All right," she murmured uncertainly and returned to her perusal of _A General Overview of the Wizarding World_.

Eriol and Sakura were organizing their choices when Syaoran returned with a stack of his own.

"Books on history, wizard myths, magical theory, and basic spells," Syaoran explained. "I thought they'd be useful eventually, once we understood the culture. It also gives us a larger variety of books."

"Good idea," said Eriol approvingly.

Syaoran grunted and led the way to the checkout desk. After some discussion the cashier allowed the three to pay in pounds with a reminder to stop by Gringotts to exchange Muggle money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Paying with Muggle money was unusual, but not unheard of.

Eriol, seeing other customers doing the same, discreetly shrank and pocketed their bag. They had only just continued on their way when they heard screaming.

* * *

A tall, rather thin, nondescript man in a plain black robe walked casually down a side street of Diagon Alley, pausing in front of several store windows before finally seeming to find a display that truly interested him. He stopped outside of a clothing shop, the window at the perfect angle to spot the wizard who had been tailing him since he'd left the pub. It was difficult to make out any specific features, but he committed what he could make out to his memory. He palmed his wand and pointed it behind him, murmuring the incantation that would reveal whether any disguise spells were in place, making sure to keep his wand hidden. There was no glow to indicate that any disguise spells were being used, which would make identification easier.

He stepped inside the shop, browsing through the robes as he pondered whether it would be better to simply lose the wizard, or kill him. He could feel the other man watching him, probably staring through the window. _Amateur_, he thought idly, picking out an elegant pair of dress robes to take back to the dressing rooms. It was likely that the Death Eater had no real idea who he was following. Killing him might arouse suspicion.

The dressing rooms were out of sight of the window, so he felt he could relax a little. Hanging the robes up on the inside of the door, he froze, closing his eyes to listen for the creak and clatter of the shop door opening.

Nothing.

Apparently the other wizard was content to simply keep watch from outside. Shoddy work for a spy.

He heard the witch in the stall next to him gather up her things and leave. He watched her feet go past his door, and then rolled silently under his door, keeping behind her, which was no small feat considering his height and her lack thereof. The bundle of robes in her arms helped greatly. Coming to a rack of clothes, he ducked behind it and carefully made his way to the back door he'd noted upon his entrance into the shop. There were no wards to alert the owner to anyone leaving, so he slipped out, the other wizard's attention still firmly on the dressing room area. He found himself in a narrow back alley, and began walking away, making sure to head towards the sun so that it would be that much harder to see him.

He was about to step onto the main street when he heard the screams. Taking a quick step back, he hid himself in the shadows, releasing the spells that disguised his face. Silky blonde hair partially obscured bright blue eyes, striking in such a smooth, pale face. His body became longer, leaner, more wiry. Albus Dumbledore's second Spymaster, Fai D. Flowright, watched as chaos reigned in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Syaoran dragged Sakura around a corner, shielding her with his body, as Eriol quickly threw up a shield around them. He was just in time as something connected with the side of a building across the street, flinging shrapnel in all directions, drawing blood on several pedestrians. Syaoran saw one man lose an eye, and quickly blocked Sakura's view.

Figures in black robes and skull-like masks appeared at one end of the street. Wizards and witches screamed, many apparating away. Children cried and shrieked with fear as parents tried desperately to gather them together. Many shoppers fled as the Death Eaters advanced, wands drawn as they destroyed buildings and cursed any in their path. Several brave people attempted to stand against the threat, but were too unorganized to do more than slow them down.

The three sorcerers stood frozen, unable to tear their eyes away from the carnage. A picture of a skull and snake appeared in the sky, the same icon that had been tattooed to her uncle's arm. The Dark Mark, he had called it, rage and despair in his voice.

Sakura's eyes were drawn to a small girl, no more than seven or eight, who had fallen into the path of the Voldemort's supporters, wailing and scrambling to get out of the way. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, no doubt having been separated in the chaos.

"She'll be killed!" Sakura gasped, and raced out into the street.

"Sakura, _no!_" exclaimed Syaoran, grabbing for her desperately as she slipped through his fingers.

Sakura reached her in time to yank her out of the path of a spell, and hauled her into her arms.

"Foolish girl," someone hissed menacingly, and Sakura twisted, shielding the child. She braced herself for the impact, and was surprised when nothing touched her. Turning, she realized that Syaoran stood between her and the Death Eaters, on the balls of his feet, knees bent and ready to move, katana out, the flat of the blade having blocked whatever the wizard had cast.

"Sakura, get out of here," he ordered through gritted teeth as he parried another Dark curse.

Sakura needed no further urging. She ran with the child in her arms and prayed desperately that her mother was close. It seemed that fate was on her side when she heard a woman screaming for her daughter, and the girl whispered, "Mommy."

She thrust the child into the surprised witch's arms, and then raced off to where Eriol had been.

Meanwhile, Eriol had been examining the surrounding area for an idea when his eyes alighted on a small, out of the way wooden toy store. He grinned, eyes flashing as he wove his spell, and a line of toy soldiers marched out the door, quickly forming into rows of six as they faced the Death Eaters. The Dark wizards and witches paused at such a strange sight, and then the toy soldiers were upon them, stabbing with muskets where they were able, and otherwise simply piling on top of the individual, pinning them to the ground with surprising strength. Syaoran used the distraction to slip away and join his two friends.

The three of them blinked in surprise when the toys' jaws unhinged and spat a large ball of pink flaming glue at their opponents, drawing shrieks of pain.

"Well," said Eriol, stunned at how his sorcery had mixed with the wizardry already present in the boys. "That was…"

"Interesting," muttered Syaoran.

"Weird," offered Sakura.

"...unusual," concluded the blue-haired man.

The streets were all but deserted by now, and the Death Eaters, realizing their defeat, began to apparate away. Sakura noticed this and quickly drew out the Wood card. She pressed it to the ground, not summoning her per se, but drawing on her power to encourage any weeds, plants, or roots to grow at a prodigious rate, bursting through the cobbled street to bind any person they could reach.

Eriol, seeing what she was about, quickly put to sleep the handful she had managed to catch.

Syaoran looked around nervously as Sakura bit her lip, surveying the few bodies that were lying in the street. She hoped they were just injured and would have moved to help if the two boys had not stopped her.

"Sakura, we need to go. Their police, or whatever they call them, will be here any moment, and we don't really want to stick around to be questioned," Syaoran told her softly.

"But," she protested weakly.

"My cute little descendent is correct, Sakura-chan. We need to hurry away. However, we can take to the rooftops to keep watch until they arrive."

"Hai," she sighed, and quickly called upon Jump. Syaoran and Eriol followed her as she bounded off the sides of two buildings, back and forth, but always up, until they reached the roof.

Fai D. Flowright's eyes darkened momentarily as he emerged from hiding to survey the carnage of Diagon Alley. They brightened almost immediately with curiosity when he noticed three figures leaping from building to building with superhuman ability. His hands on his hips, head cocked to one side, and smile playing about his lips, he barely made out that they were all teens, one girl and two boys.

Dumbledore, he decided, would be very interested in this. He himself was very curious. Never before had he seen such unusual technique in battle, and he'd bet his wand that those three teens had something to do with it. He mentally applauded such unorthodox methods.

Humming cheerfully to himself, Fai disapparated just as the first Aurors appeared.

* * *

"Sakura! You've seen how dangerous it is. How can you even think of going back?! You could be injured!"

"I don't care, Syaoran," Sakura argued, emerald eyes flashing, hands planted stubbornly on her hips. "I can take care of myself. I want to help in any way I can. I _know_ I can't intervene directly," she said, forestalling the Chinese boy's next words. "But he's my uncle. Even if there was no loophole in our laws, I would still do all I could to protect at least him."

"He doesn't _want_ you to," Syaoran returned.

"He has no idea what I'm capable of. I'm not going to tell any of them. Not yet at least. But I _will_ visit as often as possible, and do anything I can. I'll be careful, about my safety, and how I practice my magic. I'm sorry Syaoran, but nothing you say or do can stop me."

Syaoran's expression tightened, and he turned away. He was scared to death by the thought of what could happen to Sakura in this war that was none of their concern.

Eriol, who had been watching from his kitchen doorway with a tea tray decided to intervene.

"Both of you come and have something to eat and drink. Let's calm down before we do something rash."

Sakura sighed and lowered herself onto the couch. Syaoran huffed angrily, but he also stalked over to take a seat. Spinel Sun, who had been fascinated by 'first-hand wizarding books,' was curled up by the fireplace, already starting on the piles of books the three had acquired. Nakuru was apparently out terrorizing the neighborhood at the moment.

As soon as the police force had showed up, the three had teleported to Eriol's London mansion to recover.

They drank in silence until Syaoran turned to his partner.

"Sakura, please. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Her expression softened. "I love you, Syaoran. I promise to be careful. But you know I can't stand by without at least trying to protect Severus-ojisan."

"Yes," he sighed, drawing her close to him. "At least keep to the Japanese wizarding community until your ojisan lets you know that their Headmaster is back in power."

Sakura drew back, considering. "All right," she agreed, giving him a quick kiss before rising to help clean up their tea things. "Now let's get our books. I think it's time to go back to Tomoeda."

* * *

"Curious," murmured Albus, after hearing Fai's account of the day. "What do you think, Severus?"

Dumbledore and his two Spymasters were meeting in an undisclosed location somewhere in the country, where he had been staying since Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts.

The dour man was silent for several moments before shaking his head. "There's not nearly enough information to go about searching for three unknown teenagers. We can keep an eye out for strange occurrences, but that's the best that can be hoped for. However, we can only speculate that the three are connected to the…toys and plants."

"Ah, but Sev," Fai said enthusiastically, oblivious to the man's murderous scowl, "it only makes sense. Strange powers and strange techniques."

"I assume then, that you will keep an eye out for anything else of note," Albus cut in.

The blonde wizard nodded happily.

"Well, then, I'm becoming concerned about the samurai-wizard Voldemort has recruited," the old man said seriously.

Severus grimaced at such a casual use of the Dark Lord's name. Fai's smile remained in place, but his expression became more thoughtful, his eyes a little darker.

"My spy that I had set on the samurai was supposed to meet me in Diagon Alley three days ago, where he would pass information on to me. He never showed, and I have been back every day since. I believe that he is dead," Fai stated.

"Dammit," cursed Severus. "Every one we send to get close to him has disappeared."

"You are unable to speak with him?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No," he scowled. "He keeps mostly to himself, away from the rest of the Dark Lord's followers. Combined with the fact that the Dark Lord is still suspicious of me, I have only been able to glimpse him from time to time. I know, however, that he has killed a few that have enraged him."

"Yes," murmured Fai with a half smile. "I had heard that he had a temper."

"The best I can tell you is what you already know," continued Snape. "Tall, well-built, short black hair, red eyes, and a sword he calls Ginryu."

"He is also bloodthirsty?" asked Fai.

The Potions Master considered this. "No, not bloodthirsty exactly. More like, he simply doesn't care who falls to his sword as he works to be the best."

Albus sighed wearily. "It would be helpful if we could at least find out the myriad of spells that were woven into his sword. As it is, this Kurogane is a mystery, and a serious threat." He paused. "I suppose we will just have to continue as we are for now."

He stood, and the other two pushed back their chairs as well. "You will continue to watch out for Harry?"

Severus sneered. "Yes, I will continue to babysit the 'Boy Wonder'."

Fai beamed, and glomped the other man from behind. "Aw, Sevvie cares about Harry Potter."

Severus, eyes flashing dangerously, flicked his wand, and Fai twisted away and slipped out of the room, leaving behind an enraged professor, amused headmaster, and still-smoking scorch mark on the wall.

"I do NOT CARE about POTTER! AND DON'T CALL ME SEVVIE!!" he bellowed after the other Spymaster.

Albus held in his chuckles, in fear of what his Potions Professor might do.

* * *

Next I will update The Road Less Traveled, which will take me a little while. Also, before I can add to this story, I want to reread HP 5 and 6 so that I can stick to the storyline better, which should only take a few days. Well, once I finish my library books. Hopefully you'll hear from me soon.

Mystical Magician


	5. Summer Days

Right, so, this took a while. Been busy, but finally reread HP 5 and 6, although new chapters may be a little slow until I reach the end of Harry's 6th year. Sorry this took so long, but I the professors have been piling on the work. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_But in her web she still delights  
__To weave the mirror's magic sights,  
__for often through the silent nights  
__A funeral, with plumes and lights  
__And music, went to Camelot:  
__Or when the moon was overhead,  
__Came two young lovers lately wed;  
__"I am half sick of shadows," said  
__The Lady of Shalott._

_She left the web, she left the loom,  
__She made three paces through the room,  
__She saw the water lily bloom,  
__She saw the helmet and the plume,  
__ She looked down to Camelot.  
__Out flew the web and floated wide;  
__The mirror cracked from side to side;  
__"The curse is come upon me," cried  
__ The Lady of Shalott._

_Heard a carol, mournful, holy,  
__Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,  
__Till her blood was frozen slowly,  
__And her eyes were darkened wholly,  
__ Turned to towered Camelot.  
__For ere she reached upon the tide  
__The first house by the water-side,  
__Singing in her song she died,  
__ The Lady of Shalott.  
__**-"The Lady of Shalott"**_

It was June when the owl tapped on the Kinomotos' kitchen window.

Sakura was midway through her first semester of college, and had settled into life as a college student. Most of her classes were in the morning, which meant that she was always scrambling to get to the bus on time, and had her afternoons free for homework and meeting friends. Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki all attended the same Tomoeda University as well. Tomoyo attended a smaller college on the other side of town that focused on music and other fine arts.

Eriol called and wrote often, and the four of them, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol, constantly quizzed each other on the Wizarding World until they knew everything about the basics. Eriol had even managed a few trips to Flourish & Blotts so that they could learn more about what every witch and wizard learned at home and at school. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo had visited the Wizarding community in Tokyo several times, and had even begun to learn about the differences between Western and Eastern wizardry. Eriol was certain that the four of them could at least pass as Muggleborns and answer a few questions should anyone inquire about what was done differently in Japan.

Sakura, who was rummaging through the refrigerator for a snack, jumped at the tapping on the window, and spun quickly, eyes wide with surprise.

A large black owl regarded her solemnly from the other side of the glass and hooted.

_Oh_, she thought faintly, moving to open the window. _Wizards and witches use owls to deliver mail. And Severus-ojisan promised._

Her excitement grew as Sakura realized what this must mean. She could visit Hogwarts again.

"Wait just a minute, and I'll get you something to eat," Sakura told the bird after removing the parchment from its leg. She quickly found the leftover bacon from breakfast and set it out for her guest, who began to eat with gusto. Apparently he was very hungry.

"Thank you for bringing this to me," Sakura said as the messenger finished the last piece of meat.

He nipped her finger affectionately and flew back out the window.

Sakura was about to open the note when her doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Syaoran who was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that an owl that just flew out of your kitchen window?"

* * *

They had been well-matched in battle. Kurogane was surprisingly fast on his feet for such a large man, but Fai was lighter and quicker.

It had been foolish and dangerous to go up against the samurai-wizard alone. But then, it had been such a long time since Fai truly cared whether he lived or died.

The first time the other man had let loose a wall of flame with a swing of his sword, the spy had been so surprised it had nearly hit him. And no matter how he watched, Kurogane did not even attempt to bring a wand into play. In brute force and swordplay Kurogane had the advantage, but Fai had a wider range of spells available. They'd been at a stalemate for quite some time. Throughout the duel they had been plagued with a strange sense of déjà vu, almost as if they knew how the other moved. Fai had enraged the man with cute pet names, and slid a spell under his defense, nearly sacrificing his left arm in the process. Until he decided to lift the curse, Kurogane would remain comatose.

Fai's companions had found them only moments later after finishing their own battles. The lanky blonde wizard, white from blood loss, had been healed, the samurai's sword carefully confiscated, and Kurogane himself taken prisoner, locked in a bare, tower room in the Highlands.

Which brought them to the present moment. Having just cast the countercurse, he examined the prisoner with his usual meaningless smile. He leaned against the door, arms between the bars on the window as his forehead rested against the cool metal.

It took Kurogane very little time to realize what had happened.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!" he roared, and lunged at the wizard on the other side of the door, only to be brought up short by the iron manacle that chained his leg to the wall. "Where's my sword?!" he demanded.

"Don't worry, Kuro-puppy, it's safe and sound," the Spymaster said cheerfully.

A vein in the samurai's forehead pulsed, and his eyes seemed to flash an angry red. "Who the hell are you, and what the _hell_ is up with the nicknames?!"

"Fai D. Flowrite, at your service. And nicknames just suit you better, don't you think, Kuro-woof woof?"

"Stop calling me those stupid nicknames!" he bellowed.

Fai pouted. "But it's so cute," he protested.

Amid Kurogane's raging death threats, he informed the two guards that he would be back in a few days to question their prisoner, and walked away.

* * *

It had taken much begging, pleading, and threatening, but Sakura had finally convinced Syaoran to let her visit Hogwarts by herself, at least for the first time. After all, her uncle would be there to protect her, should anything go wrong. Sakura had long ago given up trying to argue that, as she was the most powerful sorceress in the world, she could very likely protect herself. And anyway, most of the books they had found described Hogwarts as one of the safest and most well-protected sites in the Wizarding World.

Sakura and Tomoyo had carefully hidden any rumors of possessions, basilisks, mass murderers, and disguised Death Eaters from the Chinese sorcerer. After all, what were the chances that they were even remotely accurate?

Sakura paused on the road to the castle to drink in her fill of the sight of the castle. She hadn't seen anything of the outside last time, and the view was awe-inspiring. It was a wonder visitors didn't lose themselves in there for weeks at a time.

She ambled up to the front doors, simply enjoying the summer sunshine. It was definitely an improvement over the humid, sweltering heat of Japan. The grounds were beautiful. The grass was a carpet of green, the sun shone off the surface of the lake, and a breeze rustled the trees of the forest. A slight frown graced Sakura's face as she felt the Darkness the forest exuded.

_It must be rather dangerous to have children running around near it, never mind actually venturing into it_, Sakura thought.

She slipped inside and relaxed, sighing in pleasure as the castle welcomed her with a comforting aura. She looked around, and then paused in confusion, unable to remember how she'd gotten to her uncle's room the first time. Sakura was fairly sure that they had gone down several flights of stairs, but was she above or below the floor with the hospital wing, or was she in some other part of the castle all together?

"Well," she muttered to herself, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Now what?"

"_Welcome, Great One,"_ a warm, feminine voice spoke in her mind. Sakura jumped. _"It has been too long since one of your kind last visited me."_

"Are you Hogwarts?" Sakura asked, as she moved closer to the stone wall in front of her, placing one hand gently on the stones. She closed her eyes and dulled her senses as she concentrated on the magic flowing through and around her, the building absolutely steeped in ancient enchantments. It was not so surprising that Hogwarts had developed a sort of sentience.

"_I am,"_ the castle acknowledged. _"I was created many years ago, as humans count, by two witches and two wizards to provide a haven for the children. It is a great honor that one such as yourself has decided to grace my halls."_

"_Please call me Sakura. It is an honor to be here. You are a wonderful castle."_

Sakura could tell that if the castle were human, she would be blushing.

"_It is wonderful to be able to speak with you. Very few in this world have the ability. Are more of your kind coming?" _

"_Eventually. I plan to visit fairly often, and I'm sure my friends will insist on coming with me. I'm afraid that this world has been in isolation so long that few know of it, and even fewer sorcerers visit. There are certain rules…."_ Sakura trailed off, projecting an apologetic feeling.

Hogwarts was positively beaming, and Sakura had no doubt that anyone in the castle would be picking up on the happy atmosphere.

"_Hogwarts? Could you please not tell anyone that we're sorcerers? They think I'm a witch, and I want to blend in." _

There was definite amusement at the thought of Sakura being thought of as a simple witch, but the castle agreed with her request.

"_The Headmaster is coming,"_ Hogwarts warned in what could be termed a whisper, and Sakura opened her eyes, her mind abruptly returning to her body.

"Hello," said a voice to her left. "Who might you be?"

Sakura turned and was confronted with a vision of horror. She winced, distracted by the neon green and orange robes, before her eyes were able to take in the long, white beard, half moon glasses, and twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello," she said, blinking a bit. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you." She bowed, using her peripheral vision to glance over his aura, which looked to be fairly powerful for a wizard, and well-controlled.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said with a similar bow. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You're the Headmaster?" He nodded, and Sakura smiled softly, running her fingers gently along the wall before dropping her arm to her side. "She's a lovely castle."

"That she is," the wizard answered with a similar smile, although he was eyeing her thoughtfully, gaze perhaps a little more suspicious than Sakura would have liked. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for my uncle, but I honestly have no idea how to even begin getting to his rooms," she replied, embarrassed.

"Your uncle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Severus Snape," she clarified.

"Ah," he said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You're the one he was telling me about a few weeks ago."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in return. "Telling? You don't mean bellowing?"

They exchanged grins.

"I have been wanting to speak with you about that night actually. You have my gratitude for saving the life of Harry Potter, and likely even your uncle. That must have been – "

Sakura never found out 'what it must have been,' for she had been discreetly looking for a way out of this conversation that wouldn't make him too suspicious when she noticed several pale forms hovering in midair.

"HOOEEEEE!!!!" she shrieked, and somehow found herself hiding behind a bemused Dumbledore. "_Ghosts_!"

Snape, who had been making his way up to the stairs broke into a sprint at the screaming, heart racing. Death Eaters?

The sight that met his eyes was not what he was expecting. His niece, whom he hadn't expected to see until term began at least, was shaking and hiding behind the Headmaster, while the Fat Friar and Sir Nicholas were staring at the girl in shock.

"Sakura?" he said at last, confused.

"Severus-ojisan!" she exclaimed, and threw herself at him. Dumbledore, curse him, seemed to be amused by the whole thing, and spoke quietly with the two House ghosts while Severus gently tried to pry his niece off of him.

"Enough," he said at last, exasperated. "They're gone."

Sakura stepped back, flushed beet-red in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said, fiddling absentmindedly with her necklace. "I, er, am not fond of ghosts. Spirits are find, but ghosts…. Blame my brother." She frowned darkly.

"How on earth did you manage to survive at school? And what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Severus demanded, with a glower.

"We didn't have ghosts at school. Well, not usually," she amended. "And I'm here to visit you, silly. Unless you're busy, and then I thought maybe I'd explore Hogwarts?" She directed this last question at Dumbledore, as she gave the stone wall a fond pat. The Potions Master noted distantly that it was rather strange to pet the castle as thought it was a pet or a friend, but mostly he was scowling blackly at the fact that the girl had referred to him as 'silly.'

* * *

Kurogane had rested in his cell, chained to the wall as he regained his strength. He knew better than to eat or drink anything, as it was more than likely they would have slipped a potion into his meals. It didn't matter, though. He was used to doing without food. Now that he was mostly healed, though, it was time for him to escape.

The samurai-wizard chuckled darkly as he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a life-size tattoo of a dagger on his muscular forearm. It had been costly, but not so strangely gotten as his sword.

His sword. A burning anger flared to life as he thought of his sword Ginryu. He had traded for it with that strange bitch. She hadn't wanted money or anything physical. Something about true love or similar shit. But it didn't matter. The sword had been worth it, to be able to channel magical attacks through the blade.

Never mind. He was getting out of here now, and he'd find his sword. Murmuring the release phrase, Kurogane grasped the air above the hilt of his tattoo and _pulled_. The dagger slowly emerged from his skin, and he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming as his arm felt like it was being torn apart. Finally, he was left with a dagger in his hand, and a smooth, unblemished forearm. He panted lightly, sagging as he waited for his body to recover.

They Kurogane began working away at his manacles. The guards would be opening the door to give him his food soon. He would need to be ready.

Ten minutes after he had worked himself free, the door to his cell opened. Kurogane waited, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as the man cautiously set the tray down. Then, quick as a flash, he leaped at the wizard, covering his before he could make a sound, and drawing his dagger across the man's throat. The second guard, unsuspecting, met with a similar fate. And then Kurogane was gone, racing silently down the spiral staircase.

Less than a quarter of the way down, he heard the faint scuffing of footsteps, and slowed. As soon as he judged the intruder just out of sight, he lunged around the curve of the wall, and his dagger plunged into someone's stomach.

It was Fai.

Shocked blue eyes stared into narrowed red eyes for perhaps a moment, perhaps an eternity. It could have been different, the two wizards knew without a doubt, something akin to déjà vu striking them. It could have been so different if they had they not made the choices they had. It could have been a different world.

And then Kurogane wrenched out his blade, and leaped down the steps as Fai leaned against the wall, clutching at his stomach as pain blossomed.

Well. His eyes narrowed and grew hard and cold as ice. He would not be going down without a fight.

Fai's hands were coated in blood. He raised the first two fingers of his right hand into position just in front of his mouth and began chanting.

It was Blood Magic, Dark Magic, and the Ministry would not approve. But Fai had never cared for the Ministry, and he was of the opinion that as it was his blood, he could do what he wanted with it.

He was dying, there would be no healing that. But he would take his murderer with him.

Kurogane realized immediately what the other wizard was doing, and immediately turned, racing back to forcibly silence the man as his stomach began to bleed from a gash identical to Fai's.

The blonde man watched impassively, forcing himself to remain standing as he completed the spell.

Kurogane crashed into Fai, and they tumbled backwards. Hours later Light Spymaster and Dark Samurai were found on the stairs, almost clinging to each other, peaceful expressions at odds with the blood pooled around the two wizards.


	6. The Masks You Wear

Sorry for the long delay. For those of you who haven't noticed, CHAPTER 5 WAS COMPLETED AND REPLACED some time ago. Read and review if you haven't already. I'm a little out of touch with this fic, so I hope this chapter isn't too badly written.

O.o.O.o.

_Already she had, it seemed, been accepted as a witch. It was not an entirely unlikeable disguise. _

_**-Wicked, Gregory Maguire**_

Sakura visited Hogwarts once more before September 1. This time Syaoran insisted on accompanying her, and Kero hid in her book bag.

_Hello again,_ Sakura thought at Hogwarts, pausing just inside the front entrance.

Hogwarts hummed in pleasure. Not one, but _two_ Great Ones, sorcerers, were here in her halls. The light seemed brighter, the stone cleaner, and a feeling of happiness pervaded the castle.

_This is my friend, Syaoran,_ Sakura introduced silently.

At Sakura's prompting, the Chinese boy bowed. _I am honored to be here in such a wonderful castle._

_Be welcome, sorcerers_, Hogwarts murmured happily, and her presence withdrew from their minds.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sakura commented as she led Syaoran down to the dungeons, passing portraits, tapestries, statues, and empty classrooms.

He grunted noncommittally, and Sakura laughed. "You know it is, you just don't want to admit it. How does it compare to the Li mansion?"

"Not bad," Syaoran said at last, grudgingly. His eyes darted around, looking for anything that would dare threaten the girl beside him.

"Off your high horse, _gaki_, Hogwarts is plenty – mmph!" Kero was cut off when Sakura shoved him back into her bag.

"Kero!" she hissed. "Quiet." Sakura grinned weakly at the portrait of witch in a Victorian dress who was giving her a strange look.

"Stupid stuffed animal," Syaoran said quietly, pitching his voice so that the Sun Guardian could hear him perfectly.

Sakura whacked her bag before Kero could start screaming.

A short time later they arrived at the Potions Master's office. She had only taken two wrong turns, and had quickly realized her mistakes. Sakura knocked, calling out, "Severus-ojisan?" and stepped back. In a moment the door was yanked open and her uncle's scowling visage greeted them.

"You're back then?" he stated, and his obsidian eyes focused on Syaoran. "And who's this?"

"This is Syaoran Li, my boyfriend," Sakura introduced. "Syaoran, this is my uncle, Severus Snape."

The professor inclined his head, and Syaoran did likewise. Sakura looked from one to the other. Really, the similarities were quite startling.

"I am afraid I cannot entertain company today, as I am working on a rather delicate potion at the moment," he said neutrally.

"That's all right," Sakura said cheerfully. "Syaoran and I can just wander the castle. We'll stop by again before we leave." She turned to leave, not noticing that Syaoran had stayed behind.

"Good day," he addressed the Chinese sorcerer coldly, and moved to shut his door.

Syaoran, not so easily put off, stuck out his arm to catch the door, stopping it before it could close. Severus' nostrils flared in anger, and he glared at the boy. Even so distracted, however, he noticed the flex of muscle as Li forcefully restrained his door, the way the boy held himself, the look in his brown eyes. This boy was a fighter, a damn skilled one, if he wasn't mistaken. Dangerous.

"I don't like Sakura being here, and I don't like you dragging her into this world," Syaoran stated, meeting the man glare for glare. "She doesn't belong here. It's dangerous."

"I did not invite her to follow me," Severus retorted angrily. "In fact, I believe I specifically told that stubborn girl to stay away."

"I don't care," Syaoran interrupted. "I don't trust you, and I don't trust the situation she has been put in. This is _not her fight_."

"It may very well be eventually if we fail to defeat him before his influence spreads beyond the British Isles."

"Doubtful," Syaoran replied. "You wizards deal with your own problems."

Snape was a bit taken aback by the boy's words, although only the narrowing of his eyes gave any indication of it. He had felt that there was something suspicious, something just a little bit off with his niece. Now he noticed the same with this Syaoran Li. And the way he spoke, as though he was not a wizard….

"Syaoran?" Sakura peeked back from around the corner. "What's going on?" She took in the scene before her, and emerged, hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face. "I just had a talk with you and Touya, do I have to have one with you and Severus now?"

Syaoran, whose expression had softened on seeing her, flinched at the question. He remembered clearly how she had cowed the two of them, and then guilted them into being marginally civil to each other. He certainly did not want to go through _that_ again. Not if he could help it.

"I was just speaking with your uncle for a moment, Sakura," he defended himself, turning away from the older man with one last warning glance. "Shall we explore now?"

Her brilliant smile evoked a small return grin on his own face, and she led him away excitedly.

Severus watched them go, expressionless.

It wasn't long before the two of them were hopelessly lost. Or Sakura, anyway, as Syaoran had a very good sense of direction and a vague idea of where they were. Neither of them cared, however. It was fun to explore blindly, just the two of them, and Sakura had even accidentally stumbled upon a secret passage. Kero was not quite so happy, as he could only peek out of the bag and was forbidden to talk much.

Syaoran paused, and Sakura stopped to look at him questioningly. "Someone's coming," he said quietly.

A moment later Albus Dumbledore rounded the corner.

"Hello," he greeted with a friendly smile, seeming not at all surprised to see the couple. "I heard we had visitors. The castle seemed strangely excited as well. I don't suppose you know what that is about?"

"I couldn't say," Sakura replied politely. "This is my boyfriend, Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my boy," the wizard said.

Syaoran nodded. "Likewise," he replied neutrally.

Dumbledore seemed not at all taken aback by the boy's coolness. Sakura was distracted from the conversation, however, by a niggling feeling, on the edge of her senses. With a frown, she closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling. Darkness, a faint trace of evil…death. A curse? She opened her eyes, and narrowed in on where the feeling was coming from. Sakura frowned. Dumbledore-sensei's right hand? It was hidden within the folds of his long sleeves. If only she could see….

"Miss Kinomoto?"

She was startled from her reverie by the Headmaster calling her name. Looking up, Sakura met intense blue eyes, completely focused on her face. He appeared to have noticed what she was staring at. She blushed. "Gomen – I mean sorry. I was…distracted." Avoiding his piercing gaze, she glanced at Syaoran to see him watching the wizard with a small frown tugging at his lips, brow furrowed. So he had noticed it as well.

"Can I direct you somewhere?" Dumbledore offered.

"That's all right," Sakura replied with a smile of gratitude. "We're just exploring. It's rather like a maze, isn't it?"

"That it is," Dumbledore agreed with a chuckle. "Even some of our third years still get lost."

Once the two were gone, continuing on their way, Dumbledore focused on his connection to the school.

_Are they a threat?_

If Hogwarts were human, she would be shaking her head vigorously. Instead he was swamped by feelings of positive emotions, trust, motherly feelings of joy, and even…awe? Respect?

Perhaps they weren't a threat to the school or its inhabitants, Dumbledore acknowledged, but they were certainly extraordinary children with a secret he was determined to discover.

* * *

Sakura visited Hogwarts often during the school year, usually accompanied by one of her friends. Even Yukito had come at least once, although Touya had not come at all. It was Tomoyo, however, that had had some trouble at first. None of them had been aware of the Muggle-repelling charms. Tomoyo was perceptive enough that she had known _something_ was there, and something was preventing her from seeing it. It took a carefully crafted spell by Eriol before she had been able to move about Hogwarts as easily as anyone else. Students and staff had yet to discover that she was a Muggle, and none of sorcerers felt the need to inform anyone. 

All was not well in England, however. Sakura could tell. Every time she visited, she could sense the darkness pressing closer, the despair in the air pressing down on her, and she fought it with her naturally cheerful personality. The only time the halls of Hogwarts seemed consistently lighthearted was when Sakura arrived. Eventually, nearly everyone could tell when Sakura and her friends had arrived by the atmosphere in the school.

The first students Sakura had ever met were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She had come across the two Slytherins while lost in the dungeons. She had stunned them with the information that Snape was her uncle, and they had walked her to the Entrance Hall. By the time they arrived, Draco and Blaise had, despite themselves, become somewhat fond of Sakura. Indeed, within a few months Sakura had the school and most of its residents wrapped around her finger, whether she knew it or not. It was near impossible to dislike such a cheerful, genuinely kind girl, and she brought out the best in everyone, from any House.

Ordinarily, her life would have been in danger, as she was closely associated with a Death Eater and several Death Eaters' children, but no one saw her as a threat. When reporting to the Dark Lord, she had been described as a Hufflepuff, weak in terms of power, too trusting, and a liability should she be recruited by the Dark Lord. In addition, Voldemort did not want to draw the attention of such a powerful country as Japan prematurely.

Sakura particularly enjoyed sitting in on classes for the practical sessions, although she had little use for theory. So far she had managed to avoid giving any demonstrations, mainly because she was a visitor and not a student, but she had taken to carrying around a stick shaped like wand so as to blend in. Sakura was, after all, supposed to be a witch. She felt rather foolish walking around with a stick in her pocket, however.

Although Sakura had managed to spend some time with her uncle, it was not nearly as much as she would have wanted. He was a hard man to live with, she acknowledged. She wasn't too bad at the few potions she had tried during his class. It rather reminded her of cooking, truth be told.

She could tell he loved what he was doing. Not teaching, heavens no. He had neither the patience, nor the temperament to teach children the basics of brewing potions. She suspected his career tied in greatly with his position as a spy. It was the act of brewing that inspired him, tinkering with instructions and developing new potions.

So she honestly had no idea why he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Could they really find no one else that they needed to use a Potions Master?

Sakura rarely ever saw the Headmaster, as he was often away or busy. Even when he was at Hogwarts, she only ever saw him from a distance, so Sakura could be forgiven for not noticing his ruined hand, the source of the faint evil she had felt that first time in his presence.

"Draco, are you sure you're all right?" she asked him quietly as they walked towards the Great Hall. "You've been acting strangely lately."

The Slytherin opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut upon seeing the Golden Trio approaching from the other direction.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," Sakura greeted with a smile.

"Hi Sakura," Hermione replied, and the two boys waved.

A tight nod was the only acknowledgement Draco gave, which was returned by Harry. Neither wanted to upset Sakura, and it was only in her presence that they sought to restrain themselves.

At that moment Dumbledore passed by, on his way out of the Great Hall having finished his lunch. His sleeve had ridden up a bit, and Sakura caught an unhindered glimpse of his hand.

It looked dead. Blackened and charred, she saw the glint of a ring on one of his fingers. Hopeless, perhaps, but she wanted to heal it if she could. She was a protector, a healer.

Excusing herself, she hurried after the Headmaster.

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Kinomoto," he said pleasantly.

"Good afternoon," she replied. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your hand?"

If her question startled him, he didn't show it. "I'm getting old I'm afraid," he replied ruefully. "My reflexes aren't quite what they used to be."

Sakura sighed inwardly. An answer that didn't tell her anything. How Eriol of him. Focusing her Sight on his hand, she saw traced of the curse lingering, and a faint ball of darkness around the ring. She raised her eyebrows at him. "You put on a cursed ring?" she asked in disbelief.

"I assure you, it was not intentional," Dumbledore said.

She hesitated before speaking. "Would you allow me to examine your hand? I am a healer of sorts, and I want to help if I am able to."

"There is no cure for my condition," he warned her. "But you may come into my office and examine it if you wish."

Sakura followed him in silence up the spiral stairs and through the door. He seated himself on an armchair by the fire, and she sat on his right. His expression was guarded as she reached out to touch his blackened hand. She gasped and jerked her own hands back upon touching his.

Dumbledore could not quite hide the sorrow he felt at her reaction, and withdrew his injured limb. "It is not pleasant to the touch," he acknowledged wearily.

"No, that's not it at all," Sakura replied, shaking her head. She reached for his hand once more. "I was surprised. I had not realized the curse was still alive and active." Deep in her healing trance, examining with her Sight before pushing her awareness up through his arm, she did not notice an expression of surprise upon the Headmaster's face. He was intrigued by this girl.

Sakura did not know how long it took, whether moments or hours. She was only aware of blood and tissue, and the sticky black strands of the curse. His hand, even in her Sight, was a mass of black, but the further up his arm she traveled the clearer it became. Around his elbow, thick strands of black thinned until they were as thin as thread. She saw it following his veins, only just threading its way into his heart.

_Death_, it hissed. _Decay. Poison_.

_No_, Sakura thought furiously. _Stop_. She reached for the threads, but they slipped through her fingers as though she wasn't there. A thin rope of the shimmering rope of white light that denoted her own magic was tangible, at least. She pulled, straining to at least contain it to his hand. But no matter how much power she put into it, no matter how she exhausted herself, the black magic gave not at all.

Reluctantly she found herself back in her body, muscles aching, and she released his hand, staring blankly into space until Dumbledore's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dear child, why are you crying?" he asked.

Surprised, she wiped away tears she had not realized she had shed. "I'm sorry." Her voice trembled. "I can't heal it. Maybe, if I had seen it right away I could have healed, or at least contained it. But the poison has spread too far. It has a foothold in your heart, and no matter what I do, it won't let go. I'm sorry. But I took away the pain."

And it was true, Dumbledore realized. The constant ache he had trained himself to ignore had gone. That, at least, was a great relief.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "It is, indeed, a miracle." His gaze sharpened. "I have never seen anyone heal or perform magic in such a way.

"What are you?"

"Human, of course," she said evasively.

"You would not grant a dying man's request?" he asked with some humor, attempting to lighten the situation, and immensely curious besides.

"Emotional blackmail?" Sakura said in surprise.

He merely smiled that all-knowing smile Eriol often used to infuriate Syaoran.

She hesitated, and then gave in at last. "Do I have your word on your silence?"

"I will take this secret to the grave," he promised solemnly with a nod of his head, silver beard glinting in the sunlight.

She sighed, and spoke at last.

"I'm a sorceress."


	7. Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Deathly Hallows comes out tomorrow! Well technically the day after, but it'll be midnight, so whatever. I'm absolutely giddy! More so than I was for the new movie. This needed to be out before HP 7 so that it wouldn't influence me, and all that. I doubt very much I'll be following canon of the seventh book, though. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. It's fairly sad, actually.

_When I pass, speak freely of my shortcomings and my flaws. Learn from them, for I'll have no ego to injure. _

**-_Aaron McGruder, _Boondocks **

_Then Sir Malory's eyes grew hard. In the years we had spent compiling the stories of Camelot, he had grown to love Arthur, as of course had I, so that now he said, "Le Morte D'Arthur is my book, written in my way." _

"_But surely," I said, "you don't expect that by ignoring Sir Mordred's more noble endeavors you can make people forget they ever occurred?" _

_Sir Thomas raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh no?" he said.  
__**-from a letter by Brother Lucien, a scribe and a friar of the Holy Order of St. Benedict, to his sister, Claire. Spring 1471**_

There was very little risk in revealing to the Headmaster that Sakura was a sorceress. Even had he not sworn secrecy, it would be in his own best interests to keep quiet. Sakura had made certain that he knew how binding the non-interference policy was. Severus, as a blood relative, was all that allowed them to bend the law, and Dumbledore could ascertain, perhaps better than she could, how restricted her movements would be, how closely examined, should the true nature of their powers be made public. In their guises as unknown witches and wizards, they had the freedom to make their own decisions. There would be no outside influences pressuring them for their assistance, and the leaders of sorcerer society would have no reason to intervene.

And Dumbledore certainly did not know everything. Only when he had asked outright how powerful she was, had she told him that she was considered more powerful than many. He had nodded, and expressed concern that she and her friends would get into serious trouble with their government for what they were doing. Sakura had been forced to disguise a snicker as a cough. Very few would want to tangle with her, not to mention both Syaoran and Eriol.

It would have been more truthful to tell the Headmaster that she was the most powerful sorcerer in the world, but none of those in the Wizarding World would ever discover that if she could help it. Sakura wanted neither fear, awe, nor attention. In that, she could sympathize with Harry Potter.

In return, and with the hope that she would be able to better assist those who opposed Voldemort, Dumbledore had given her key information.

Horcruxes.

Sakura shuddered to think of it. To willingly tear your soul apart was unforgivable, but to do so seven times? If this Wizard War got out of hand, she would be among the first to put a stop to it.

She had promised him nothing, but he could likely see her determination to keep an eye out for such objects.

"When will you next return?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not for another week," Sakura replied. "I can come back sooner if you need me though."

His brow furrowed in thought. "No, a week should be fine. There is something more, of extreme importance, that you must know. I shall tell you then."

He hesitated as he stood to escort her out. "Look after Severus for me, Sakura," Dumbledore requested softly. "Please."

"Of course," she said. "It was with that intent that I discovered this world, and it is with that intent that I remain."

The walk to the Entrance Hall was done in silence, each thinking over what the other had revealed. Midway there, they passed a blonde girl with radish earrings and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Good day, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said.

"Good day," she replied absently. Her eyes skittered over the Headmaster and landed on Sakura.

The sorceress' eyes widened, and she bowed low to the Ravenclaw girl. "Pleasant visions to you, and a future that is not fixed in stone."

For a brief moment Luna looked troubled before her smiling at Sakura. "You as well," she replied simply, and walked away.

When the Japanese girl turned to look at her companion she noticed that he appeared puzzled. "You did not know?" she asked.

"I did not," Dumbledore replied, mulling over the greeting in his head. His expression cleared, and he looked sympathetic. "Miss Lovegood is a Seer?"

She nodded. "A True Seer."

"And you as well," he continued in realization.

"Sometimes," she replied uncomfortably, looking away. "I can be."

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called out, recognizing the violet hair of her friend. "Ready?"

"Chotto matte," she called back, zooming in on something with her camcorder. "Just a moment."

"We had a rather difficult time getting her camera to work," Sakura confided. "Much more difficult than allowing her the ability to see the castle. But Eriol is a genius with spells."

He would have to be. Depending on how you looked at it, he'd been alive for decades or centuries, as one of the most skilled and innovative sorcerers in history.

Dumbledore looked startled as he realized the implication of her words. "Miss Daidouji is a Muggle?"

"Of course," Sakura replied absently.

The Headmaster wondered what was "of course" about it.

The next few moments passed in a whirl of voices and activity, as Tomoyo appeared at the Card Mistress' side, speaking excitedly. And then the two were gone, the halls once again quiet.

Severus had come to say goodbye, and Dumbledore examined his expression. To those who knew him well and looked carefully, it was not too difficult to see the slightly softened expression, the edge taken off of the Potions Master's scowl, and a certain affection lingering in his obsidian gaze.

"Sakura is good for you," the silver-haired wizard said softly.

The younger man turned his haunted gaze upon his superior. "Perhaps," he acknowledged. But I am no good for her."

* * *

Several days later, during a history exam, Sakura felt it. A wave of sadness and despair slammed into her so suddenly that it very nearly left her gasping. Her throat closed up with emotion almost immediately, and she struggled to keep from weeping. 

"Kinomoto-san?" her professor questioned, concerned. "Daijoubu?"

Sakura swallowed with difficulty and barely managed to speak around the lump in her throat. "I'm fine." She wondered whether her reply was a statement or a question, but Ichiyomi-sensei seemed satisfied.

Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes, and she looked down at her test paper to keep others from noticing, her loose brown hair swinging forward to provide a measure of privacy. What on earth was going on? She sent her awareness out into the area, searching for something, anything, to explain this…this…

Premonition.

Her magic brushed up against Syaoran's, who seemed to have felt it – whatever it was – as well. He sent a feeling of comfort and the echo of a caress through the contact, and it was enough to calm her down so that she could think about the situation. Sakura came to the conclusion that something had happened in the Wizarding World. Had she not been tied down for the rest of the day by her classes, she would have teleported away immediately.

As it was, she gripped her pencil tightly, and attempted to concentrate on the test with varying degrees of success as she counted down the hours. Luckily she could sleep in a bit tomorrow.

She would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

Despite the bright sunlight, the early morning air was cool to the skin when a wary Sakura and Syaoran appeared before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle seemed darker than they remembered, bleaker. For the first time, Sakura was reluctant to enter, and so her eyes darted away, scanning the grounds. Red hair caught her attention, and she focused on Ron Weasley, sitting with two other students under a large tree near the lake. Logic and corresponding hair color told her that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sat with him. 

Unwilling to break the fragile silence that seemed to permeate the air, Sakura tugged lightly at Syaoran's shirt to get his attention, and gestured in the students' direction. They approached quietly, unable to make out any words the trio quietly murmured to each other. They stopped speaking upon noticing the two, and Sakura could clearly see that they had been crying.

"What is it?" Sakura asked gently, dispensing with any greetings. "What's going on?"

"Sakura," Hermione said quietly, hesitantly. "Li…."

Unable to take it any longer, Ron replied bluntly, "Dumbledore's dead."

"What?" the sorceress gasped, reeling back in shock. He couldn't be. Not so soon. The poison had barely reached his heart.

Syaoran bowed his head, and moved to comfort Sakura as she blindly reached out to Hogwarts for confirmation.

_The Headmaster is dead,_ the castle mourned. _Long may the Headmistress reign._

"How?" Syaoran asked when it became clear that Sakura would not.

Rage burned deep within Harry's emerald green eyes as he leapt to his feet, hands clenched into fists. "Your uncle," he spat at the distressed girl, fueled by hatred and guilt. "Your slimy, traitorous bastard of an uncle _murdered_ _him_."

"Harry!" Hermione said, aghast that he would be so vehement toward an innocent.

"No," Sakura whispered, reaching desperately for Syaoran. "He wouldn't have – he would never – "

"Of course he would have," the wizard replied bitterly. "Dumbledore begged him not to, on top of the Tower, but Snape simply sneered as he cast the Killing Curse. And then Dumbledore flew."

* * *

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo returned several days later for the funeral. Eriol somehow managed to manipulate them into four chairs near the front row. No one asked how he had done it, and none of the wizards or witches seemed at all put out by it. Mainly because there was a spell firmly in place created to make the group unnoticeable. 

"Intruders," Sakura hissed angrily through her tears, her head turned in the direction of a woman who greatly resembled a toad and her companion. "They cared nothing for the man. It's disrespectful. So many…. Dumbledore-sensei wouldn't have wanted so many people. But he would have been happy about the students and professors," she concluded wistfully.

"Sakura," Syaoran murmured softly, and pulled her close. She leaned against him, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt his shirt grow damp with tears.

Tomoyo was crying silently, and Eriol was looking unusually solemn. The two sat much closer to each other than they otherwise might have.

The eulogy did not do Albus Dumbledore justice, Sakura decided as she gazed at the people around her. There were very few dry eyes, and that was certainly not because of the small man's weak words.

There was one woman, however, who sat straight and tall, no tears gathering in her eyes or spilling down her cheeks. And yet Minerva McGonagall radiated such pain it felt almost as though it abraded Sakura's skin. Silently, Sakura reached out and touched her arm comfortingly. The witch glanced over at her in surprise, noticing her for the first time, and for a moment her façade crumbled. Devastation, despair, impotent fury, and frustration. All flickered through her dark eyes, shimmering with unshed tears. And then, in the blink of an eye, she was once again the stern, uptight Professor McGonagall.

Sakura sighed and reapplied the spell to make the four companions unnoticeable. Sakura's heart twisted in her chest when she saw with what regard the centaurs and the mermaids gave Albus Dumbledore. It was a magnificent sight, the sun glinting off of the serene lake, a rain of arrows and the haunting melody of merfolk song.

The four remained in their seats as the chairs emptied and the crowd dispersed. Then, while most people's attention had turned elsewhere, they positioned themselves around the tomb of the greatest wizard in a century, one at each cardinal point. The positioning was largely symbolic. It did not matter that Tomoyo had no magic.

A fire burst into being where Dumbledore's body lay, flaring up in a brilliant array of orange and yellow flames. The image of a phoenix shot free, and its brilliant melody echoed faintly around the clearing.

His spirit was free. He had begun his next great adventure, stepped off of this wheel of life, and onto the next.

When the fire blinked out of existence, Tomoyo and the sorcerers had disappeared.

* * *

Severus Snape, one of the most wanted wizards in the British Isles, crept silently along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The grounds of Hogwarts appeared deserted, the trampled grass and brilliant white tomb the only signs of what had happened earlier that day. He stared at the resting place of his once-upon-a-time mentor, now victim, and blinked back tears he would swear were from staring into the sunlight. 

The rustling of branches startled Severus from his thoughts, and he whipped around, shooting a Dark curse into the foliage of the large tree behind him. It bounced off some sort of shield, the air flashing pink on its rebound, and struck the ground next to him.

"You," he growled, meeting the green eyes of his niece.

"I thought you would come," Sakura said quietly.

"And what are you planning to do?" Severus questioned caustically. "Kill me? Capture me? Turn in the wizard who murdered Albus Dumbledore?"

"No," she replied. "Eriol figured it out, you know. He and Dumbledore-sensei are – were – scarily alike." She gripped the branch she stood on and swung down, landing lightly on the forest floor.

"I fail to see why I should not kill you here and now," he stated coldly.

"Even if you could, you wouldn't," Sakura said.

Her comment peaked his interest and infuriated him at the same time. "I've killed once already," he replied, an unholy light in his obsidian eyes.

"And you didn't want to. You would have given anything not to," she stated quietly, assuredly. "Eriol remembered when I told him that Dumbledore-sensei was dying. There wasn't a cure, nothing could stop it. And so he wanted his death to be meaningful."

"No," Severus mumbled, stumbling back. "Stop."

"He knew Draco Malfoy was no killer. Draco wasn't so Dark or cold-hearted as he pretended to be. And so the Headmaster came up with a plan." One he meant to confide to Sakura, when she returned, but had never gotten the chance to. It had been too late. Everything had happened too quickly.

The wizard shook his head in helpless denial, memories of countless arguments over the school year passing through his mind.

"You became Voldemort's most trusted and important Death Eater. Any suspicions about you turning traitor vanished. He would trust you as much as he trusted anyone.

"You would be the ideal spy."

Severus was startled to realize that Sakura was crying. For him?

He didn't realize that he had spoken that thought out loud until his niece replied, "Someone has to."

Because he wouldn't cry for himself. Severus Snape had forgotten how.

"Promise me that you will come see me. Whenever you need someplace else to stay, or to hide." He looked reluctant, so she continued on, hoping to appeal to his abundant curiosity. "Maybe you'll figure out how I can do this." She held out an arm, a stream of water twining around it in a spiral, seeming to catch and hold golden glimmers of sunlight. At last it gathered into an ever-moving ball in the palm of her hand, before slowly molding itself into the figure of a songbird, which immediately took flight.

The ease with which Sakura worked the magic, the complete lack of any wand or other device, shook him. He had suspected something was different about her and her friends, but never had he guessed at such power and strangeness.

"You're doing this on purpose," he stated, expressionlessly. Sakura shrugged, but she knew without a doubt that, when he needed it, he would seek out shelter at her house, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

Sakura and her friends ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their way past the new Headmistress' office. The sorceress smiled half-heartedly at the trio. 

"Sakura," Harry said hesitantly, and they stopped in the hallway. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I shouldn't take it out on you. You don't have any control over what sort of relatives you have." His fists clenched with the familiar anger he felt when speaking of Snape.

"It's all right," Sakura reassured him. "You were very distraught. We all cared about Dumbledore-sensei very much."

"I was surprised, though," Tomoyo commented absently. "I never thought he would beg for his life."

Hermione immediately looked troubled, and Eriol decided to add to her thoughts.

"Forgive me for asking, but the Unforgivables are fueled by hatred, correct?"

Harry nodded, an upset expression on his face. "More or less."

"Is that hatred required to be aimed at the victim of the spell?" the English sorcerer asked.

This time it was Hermione who answered. "No, it's simply hatred and anger in general, so long as it's not righteous anger."

"We should be going," Syaoran said. The seeds of doubt had been planted.

"You go on ahead," Sakura replied. "I think I will see McGonagall-sensei before I leave." She turned to the trio and bowed. "Goodbye. May we meet again under different circumstances."

Hogwarts, at Sakura's request, opened the way to the Head office, and Sakura made her way up the spiral stairs.

Minerva looked up from the papers on her desk in surprise as the girl made her way over to her. The interim Headmistress appeared wan and pale, expression strained, eyes determinedly dry. "Oh, hello Miss Kinomoto," she said faintly. "What can I help you with?"

She appeared surprised when Sakura made her way around the desk to stand next to her, a hand on the witch's shoulder.

"He was your best friend," Sakura said softly. "It's good to cry."

The mask crumbled, and Minerva McGonagall wept bitterly.


	8. Nothing Left

He's here, the castle called, voice faint as Sakura was nowhere near Hogwarts at the time

Sorry for the delay. I hadn't realized that so much time had passed since my last update. You would think with such short chapters I'd be able to update more quickly. Oh well. Enjoy.

Kusanagi, Yuzuriha, and Inuki are from X/1999. The Neko Bus is from My Neighbor Totoro. Aislinn and Kestrel are random original characters.

_

* * *

_

Your heart is not open so I must go

_The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
__You were my lesson I had to learn  
__I was your fortress you had to burn  
__Fate is a warning that something's wrong  
__I pray to God that it won't be long  
__There's nothing left to try  
__There's no place left to hide  
__There's no greater power  
__Than the power of good-bye  
__**-Madonna, "The Power of Good-bye"**_

_He's here_, the castle called, voice faint as Sakura was nowhere near Hogwarts at the time.

_Thank you_, he sorceress replied, grateful that she was at home simply studying at the moment, and immediately appeared in her uncle's former rooms. It would take Severus some time to slip through the wards and building unnoticed, and she knew he would head immediately for his potions stock. No one had gotten around to clearing the rooms out.

Sakura was worried about the Potions Master. Internally, at least, he had been a wreck, the last time she had seen him. Having spent weeks in constant contact with criminals, murderers, and psychopaths, not to mention being victim of a nationwide man-hunt, she had expected him to have shown up on her doorstep long ago, even if only for a few days. It was time for a check up, and Sakura had asked Hogwarts for help.

"Nothing for it but to wait," she sighed to herself, and decided to do so in the study. Opening the door, she was startled to find herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

Sakura blinked. "I didn't think you would show up so soon."

"I was rather thinking you would scream," he commented, and had the gall to look disappointed.

The young woman huffed at that, and Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle. "There is a large difference between spirits and ghosts," she informed him.

"Indeed," he said, and laughed out loud when she scowled at him.

"My mother often visits us at home," Sakura commented. "Have you met her? Nadeshiko?" She continued when he shook his head. "She comes by more often now that Otousan can see her. And now that I have become the Card Mistress, life has become a bit more dangerous. She does what she can to help."

"Speaking of," Dumbledore said, looking at her over his half-moon glasses as though she were an errant student. Sakura realized with some amusement that she could perfectly make out the landscape portrait on the far wall through his head.

"Hai?" Sakura asked.

"You seem to have…forgotten to mention that you are the most powerful sorcerer in existence," he said reprovingly.

"Bit of a shock, ne?" she questioned with a faint smile. What she wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall during _that_ revelation. "I suppose I might have understated things, but it's not something I really like announcing." Sakura paused and scowled. "Especially when those idiots keep challenging me for cards that no longer exist," she muttered irritably.

"Why are you here?" she asked when it seemed he would not speak.

"I have come to…check on things," he said quietly, losing his good humor.

"Syaoran's keeping an eye on Harry and his friends as they travel," Sakura reassured him. "Have you seen McGonagall-sensei?"

"Yes. I have. And now I wait for Severus, but I cannot stay long."

What must it be like, Sakura wondered, to watch as others suffered and be completely unable to make yourself known?

"I don't think he will forgive you for this, Professor," she said softly and watched with regret as her words seemed to strike his insubstantial form. "I tried offering sanctuary, but he has not appeared. It killed him to fulfill the Vow."

* * *

Severus frowned as he encountered unexpectedly little resistance as he snuck into the castle. Certainly the wards would alert Minerva. She would have removed him from his position, surely?

The doors to his quarters, however, were another problem entirely. It seemed that no one had had the time to clear out his rooms, and had instead decided to ward the doors as to make them nearly impenetrable. The Order apparently didn't want to risk that he might return for anything he or the Dark Lord might need.

By the time Severus finished dismantling the spells, he was even paler than usual, and sweat stood out on his forehead. But he didn't have time to recover. He needed those potions he had hidden away, and his best tools were there as well, and he couldn't risk being discovered.

Vials went into his shrunken trunk, Dark texts thrust hastily into a bottomless bag. He moved toward his study, but checked himself as the murmur of voices reached his ears.

One voice.

Sakura.

Severus slammed the door to his study open and glared daggers at the startled girl.

"Who were you speaking to?" he demanded.

He noticed as her gaze flickered momentarily sideways to empty air before turning to meet his dark eyes. "No one," Sakura replied innocently.

The man thrust out with his Legilimency to the empty space and encountered nothing. A muttered infrared spell revealed the same.

Sakura exchanged a sad look with the spirit of Albus Dumbledore.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to renew my offer," she said. "We hadn't heard from you, and were getting worried. You look like you could use a rest."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It looks like I may need to lay low at your home after all. Goodness knows, I can hardly get anything done anymore. The manhunt for my head is becoming ridiculous. It almost seems that I am a greater danger than the Dark Lord himself. He will likely send me away soon until the fuss dies down."

"Please come soon," Sakura said with a smile. "I want you to feel better. You look horrible."

Severus snorted.

_Thank you_, Dumbledore said. _For looking after them now that I no longer can._

"You're welcome," she replied absently.

"What was that?" her uncle inquired sharply.

"Nothing. Is your curiosity getting that best of you yet?" she asked, and disappeared with an impish grin.

"But you can't apparate inside Hogwarts," Severus said blankly, unknowingly echoing the words of the know-it-all Gryffindor.

* * *

Sakura decided that since she was already in England, she might as well stay for a day or two. Was this what the rest of her life would be like? she wondered. Jumping around from situation to situation, in between school and a career? Oh well. It would be an interesting, if not particularly safe, life.

Eriol's mansion was surprisingly quiet, as Spinel Sun and Nakuru had been sent to run errands, and Eriol was off monitoring the Golden Trio's progress. As such, it was Sakura who answered the door when the bell rang, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she did so. Having spent so much time in two very different time zones, her inner clock was extremely confused.

"Hello?" she said, greeting the young girl and her spirit dog.

"Konnichiwa," the stranger replied with a cheerful smile. "Are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Hai, that's me," Sakura replied. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi, pleased to meet you, Card Mistress." She bowed, and her dog mimicked her. "This is Inuki."

"Pleased to meet you as well," Sakura said. "Please come in." She stepped back and let them through before closing the door. She leaned down to stroke Inuki, who tilted his head back and licked her hand. "You're from the Mitsumine Jinja, aren't you?"

Yuzuriha smiled widely. "I am. And I'm so glad you can see Inuki! He's been my companion and friend for as long as I can remember."

"It must be difficult when so few people can see your lifelong friend," she said sympathetically. "What can I help you with? And how did you find me?"

"One of your friends said that I might find you here, so I took the Neko Bus. England is so interesting! And it's very different from Japan."

"Hai, it takes some getting used to."

"The caretakers at Mitsumine Jinja have noticed some strange and malevolent magic at work. From what little we've witnessed, it seems to be some sort of cult of magic-users. They are weaker than sorcerers, certainly, but we do not know what they are. We thought the Card Mistress would like to be notified," Yuzuriha stated, face serious and determined.

Sakura nodded, lips turned down in a faint frown. "Thank you for informing me. I am actually working to take care of these magic-users, and this may give me a little more leeway. I hadn't realized they had spread so far, as they are based in the United Kingdom."

"It's rare that they appear," Yuzuriha assured her.

Sakura pressed her to stay for lunch, but the energetic younger girl was determined to explore the city before she was required to return to the shrine.

"Be careful," the sorceress warned her as she waved good bye.

"I will," Yuzuriha said and, bowing at the end of the driveway, she skipped off.

For a long while she walked through the city, strolling along the Thames and taking in Big Ben from a distance. Inuki was constantly by her side, and though Yuzuriha kept an eye out for anyone who could see him, no one gave any indication that they had.

For such a cheerful, innocent girl, she had not had a particularly happy childhood. Too young to know any better, her first time among normal children her age she had not realized that no one could see Inuki unless they were magic. They had teased and made fun of her, believing that Inuki didn't exist. Children could be cruel, and often she cried. As time passed, she grew to think that she and Inuki would be lonely forever. That feeling had faded a little as she grew up and more people who wielded magic, but it remained in the back of her mind.

She walked along the trails of a small park, lost in thought when she bumped into a large figure. Stumbling back with a breathless, "oof!" she was caught by strong arms before she could fall.

"Careful, Missy," said a deep, kind voice.

Yuzuriha looked up at the broad-shouldered man, burning with embarrassment. "I'm very sorry," she said with a deep bow.

"Iie," he said, and she was startled to hear Japanese in this foreign country.

"Are you from Japan?" she asked, glancing at Inuki from the corner of her eye. He wasn't growling or baring his teeth, and she relaxed, trusting his instincts.

"I am," he said with a friendly smile. "I'm stationed here for the next several months. Call me Kusanagi."

"I'm Yuzuriha," she said shyly. "Pleased to meet you, Kusanagi-san."

"Likewise," he said. "That's a nice dog you have here." He nodded toward Inuki, and reached out a large, gentle hand to stroke him.

"You can see Inuki!" Yuzuriha gasped, and grinned widely. "Oh, I need to get home soon. Do you like ice cream? We should go out for some next time! Goodbye!"

Kusanagi chuckled as he watched her wave as she raced away. She really was a sweet girl. He wondered if they would meet again. It would probably be better if they didn't. He was an Auror, and it was dangerous for those of his profession in this time. He didn't want her to be injured, whether she was a Muggle or not.

Yuzuriha grinned to herself as she ran to the area the Neko Bus had dropped her off at, Inuki easily keeping pace. A warm happy feeling suffused her as she thought of her most recent meeting. Here was someone she had met by chance, someone not part of the shrine or the sorcerers, who could see her dearest companion. It was such a wonderful omen.

* * *

Sakura thought to check up on Hogwarts one last time before returning to Japan. She had a feeling that it would be quite a while before she returned. She wasn't too surprised to see Eriol was there as well. He always seemed to pop up at the oddest times. Sakura might have begun to worry if he didn't.

"Hey Eriol," she said easily, leaning against the wall near the Great Hall. The corridors were eerily quiet, the students gone for the summer. "How are things?"

"As well as can be expected," he replied, and Sakura relaxed minutely. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were relatively safe for the moment.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Hiiragizawa," said a familiar voice, and they turned to see the new Headmistress approach with two curious young women following. "What are you doing here?"

They exchanged glances briefly, Sakura nervously licking her lips. She wasn't very good at lying.

"We thought to see Hogwarts one last time before returning home," Eriol said smoothly. "We had forgotten that school was out for the summer."

Hogwarts sent a pulse of sadness and reluctance. She had been so happy to have sorcerers in her halls once again. It had been nice to have someone other than the Head to communicate with.

"Yes, well," Minerva said in her usual clipped tones, looking far too thin and weary, but one of the young women stepped around her to get a better look. Her skin was pale, almost unnaturally so, and her long, brown hair hung down to her waist. Her eyes, large and dark, seemed not altogether human, and they widened upon seeing Eriol and Sakura. She bowed low, almost prostrating herself before them. "Card Mistress," she breathed.

Sakura darted a questioning glance at Eriol

_Part selkie_, said his voice in her head.

She wondered briefly whether what the girl was doing on land here at Hogwarts. Did she have a sealskin of her own?

"Please don't bow," Sakura begged, blushing in embarrassment, as the selkie motioned for her friend to bow as well. "There's no need really. And call me Sakura."

As the girl straightened, Sakura caught her companion frowning in confusion. It was Headmistress McGonagall, however, who made her nervous. The witch had a suspicious and calculating look in her eye.

"It is an honor, Sakura-sama," she said. "And…"

"Eriol." He bowed gallantly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well. I am Aislinn." She gestured to the other girl. "And this is my close friend, Kestrel."

Kestrel grinned and bounced over to the pair enthusiastically, shaking their hands. Sakura detected an American accent when she spoke.

"Nice to meet you all. I don't think I've seen Ash so respectful towards anyone." She opened her mouth, perhaps to question further, but Aislinn caught her eye. Something passed between them in that moment, and Sakura took the time to examine the American.

Her short and spiky hair was a lighter brown than the selkie's. Strangely enough, there seemed to be tawny feathers mixed in with her hair. Her eyes were gold-rimmed, like a hawk's, and her nose was sharper than was usual. Her fingernails were blackened and pointed, bearing a passing resemblance to claws or talons.

Both young women seemed to notice Sakura's scrutiny.

Kestrel bowed as she said, "I'm the living breathing example of why students should not attempt the Animagus transformation on their own. Still, it has its uses. The eyesight, for one."

"Yes," agreed Aislinn. "And we might not have become traveling companions otherwise."

"Two magical part-animals," Kestrel commented lightly. "A match made in heaven."

"At least you finally got rid of the dreadlocks," Aislinn sighed as though put upon.

Eriol was somewhat surprised. Selkies, even part selkies, tended to act aloof, particularly towards humans. He could see that attitude somewhat in Aislinn, but she seemed very comfortable around Kestrel. They must have been together for a long time.

Indeed, the two had first met on the coast of Spain five years ago when Kestrel had been backpacking across Europe. Aislinn had been surviving on her own. Spain, while more liberal than the English Wizarding World, was still rather prejudiced against part-humans. One thing had led to another, and they had rarely been apart since.

They had discussed at great length the decision to join the war effort. Aislinn might have preferred to stay out of the conflict, but both were far-sighted enough to see that the Dark Lord would hardly stop with the borders of the United Kingdom if given the chance. The longer the problem was left, the more difficult it would be to fix. They might not be able to do much, but they would do what they could.

The group conversed briefly before Eriol and Sakura took their leave.

"We're doing all we can," Sakura said quietly, holding Aislinn's gaze.

She nodded in understanding and trust as the two sorcerers returned to their respective homes.

_Goodbye_, Sakura thought, brushing a hand against the stones of the castle one last time.

"You meet the most interesting people in war time," commented Eriol.


	9. Everything Has a Price

Hey minna-san! Sorry for the extreme lateness of this update. You know how college can be. Or if you don't, you can guess. Finals week was particularly trying, but I did fairly well. I have no excuse but procrastination for the last couple weeks, though. All the ideas are in my head, it just takes a while to get them onto the computer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And review!

_

* * *

_

Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know.

_-__**Evanescence, "Lose Control"**_

_Time and place mean nothing if you have a fear of death.  
__Think too much of living and you cannot take a breath.  
__Think too much of weeping and you find you cannot smile,  
__Apart but not far distant – Exile.  
__-__**"Exile," **__**Pay the Piper**__**, Jane Yolen**_

Something was wrong. Aislinn could feel it like an itch between her shoulder blades. She always listened to her instincts; it had saved her life many times before, both in and out of the sea.

The minutes passed. Two hours after Kestrel was supposed to meet her, Aislinn could stand it no longer. She dove into the lake. Her long, brown hair followed every contour of her body, sinking into her skin as her body shrank and changed. A moment later a dark brown seal raced up the river to the northeastern part of the forest where Kestrel had been scouting.

Death was in the air. Aislinn could smell it, taste it, as she hoisted herself onto the riverbank, and her hair escaped, floating around her wet human body. She prayed it was not Kestrel. Anyone but her sister-friend.

Her prayers were in vain. Five minutes into the shelter of the trees she found Kestrel lying spread-eagled on the ground. Aislinn froze when she realized what the Death Eaters had done and trembled with rage. They dared! They dared to desecrate her body!

The feathers that grew from her scalp and skin had been plucked, leaving behind patches of bare skin dotted with dried blood. Kestrel's proud nose had been broken, her talons clipped.

Something inside of Aislinn snapped, and she fled to the water, keening her pain and hatred. They would pay, every last one who had done the deed. Whatever it took, they would pay.

* * *

"Wait," Hermione said, flipping through her Russian-English dictionary and glancing between it and the front page of the newspaper in the window.

"L-let's go," Ron chattered impatiently, stamping his feet in a vain attempt to warm himself as he huddled within his thick coat. "We don't have t-time to wait-t."

Harry glanced around nervously, but no one paid the three any attention. It was their last stop before heading into the frozen wilderness of northern Russia, desperately trying to track down the cup Voldemort had made into a horcrux. Godforsaken Dark Lords with their godforsaken ideas to hide horcruxes in _the_ most godforsaken places. Why couldn't they have gone somewhere warm?

"Oh," Hermione murmured quietly, and her tone caught her companions' attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked, huddling close to the other two.

"At least a dozen Death Eaters were killed in an explosion back home," she said.

"Good," Ron hissed viciously.

"Does it say what caused the explosion?" Harry asked curiously.

"Even with a dictionary, it would probably take me hours to get that far in the article, and we need to go," the young witch replied.

"Let's go, then," Ron said impatiently, and the group began walking.

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Sakura was putting a kettle on to boil. "I'll get it!" she called into the next room where Syaoran and Eriol were glaring daggers at each other. Well, Syaoran was glaring, Eriol was simply smiling at him.

She opened the door and was surprised to see the tall, dark form of her uncle with a very uncomfortable expression on his face. "Severus-jisan! Come in, come in."

"I do not wish to be an imposition," he said stiffly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura said, stepping aside to let him through before closing the door. "I'm the one who nearly begged you to come. And I'm sure you could use a break from everything."

"If you are certain." The wizard entered the living room and froze when he saw the two boys were watching him. Hiiragizawa's expression reminded him uncomfortably of Dumbledore, with the serene expression and knowing glint in his blue eyes. Severus half-turned to address Sakura, keeping her guests within his sight. "The Dark Lord has seen fit to send me abroad, as the man-hunt for me has grown to be ridiculously obsessive."

"Does he know where you were planning to stay?" Syaoran asked sharply.

"No, he does not," Severus replied coldly, fixing the young man with a glare. "He does not care because when he calls, I will either come to him or die."

"You will need a way to blend in, and your Japanese is very…distinctive," the blue-haired man said thoughtfully. That was Eriol-speak for 'your Japanese is atrocious.'

Sakura smiled wryly. "If you've ever lived in a small town before, you'll know how quickly news spreads about anything new."

"I suppose I could confine myself to the house," Severus said with an expression of distaste at the thought of being cooped up inside for weeks on end. "Perhaps use a glamour."

Syaoran shook his head. "People would still know that someone new was here, and you wizards can sense your disguises." He exchanged a look with Eriol, even as Snape's gaze focused on him with alarming intensity.

"Yuuko," Eriol nodded, and Sakura lost her smile completely, a hint of wariness in her emerald eyes.

"Enough," the spy interrupted with a dangerous glower. "You've danced around my questions long enough. Do not think I haven't noticed how you do not refer to yourselves as wizards or witches, nor how my niece is able to do magic in such a manner and with such power that I have never seen before. I was promised answers and I want them _now_, before I commit myself to living under this roof."

Sakura bit her lip as her two sorcerer companions nodded encouragingly at her. "Severus-ojisan, what do you know about sorcerers?"

An hour later explanations had been briefly given and Kero-chan had been introduced to Snape. They did not get along at all, and it got to the point where Sakura had to send the Guardian to her room to play video games before one of them snapped and ended up killing the other.

At last Severus, still a little twitchy from the shock, returned to their initial problem, in that he stood out far too much for someone who was in hiding from various government agencies. "Did you have a solution?"

"As I said before, I think Yuuko is our only option at this point," Eriol said, eyes glittering behind his glasses with an emotion Severus couldn't decipher.

"Is she another sorceress?" the wizard demanded, lip curling slightly in a sneer.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as Syaoran shook his head. It wasn't that Sakura disliked Yuuko-sama. Indeed, there were very few people in the world that Sakura disliked. However, the Witch intimidated her, and she was uncomfortable with the strict, unbending rule of an equal price, which could be anything up to and including your soul. For someone who gave with no thought to herself or a reward when it came to writing wrongs, it was difficult to witness at times. Still, Yuuko-sama was always friendly and happy to see her.

She shook herself out of her reverie in time to hear Syaoran's reply.

"Yuuko-san is no sorceress. She is called the Dimensional Witch, although she is not a witch like you know. She is one of a kind, I believe, and is known throughout many worlds. Yuuko-san deals in wishes, but there is always an equal price. Be very careful what you accept because the price could be very dear to you indeed. Your most prized possessions, your memories, your soul."

Severus swallowed, the only evidence that he was uncharacteristically apprehensive. "You think she will help?" he asked neutrally, once he was sure that his voice would not betray his nerves.

"If someone finds her shop and is willing to pay the price, then she must," Syaoran replied, his amber eyes unwavering in their seriousness.

Severus thought for a long moment, arms crossed against his chest. Despite the danger, he was curious, and he did need a foolproof disguise. Perhaps he might even find something that could assist in the horcrux hunt. Assuming, of course that Potter and his sidekicks would accept a mysterious benefactor. He was sneering at his thoughts before he caught himself, and at last he nodded. "Let us see this Witch."

"It will take us nearly two hours to get there by car," Sakura thought out loud, and checked her watch. "We shouldn't be too caught up in traffic on the way up, though the way back will be different."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You cannot simply Apparate or teleport or whatever it is you sorcerers do?" he questioned in a rather scathing tone that Sakura ignored.

"Oh," the Card Mistress said, blinking. "I suppose we could. Usually don't use magic except to train or solve a magical problem," she explained further. "But alright. Eriol or Syaoran?"

"I'll do it," the English sorcerer said calmly as he and his descendent stood. A negligent wave of his hand, and suddenly they stood outside of a gate, the posts topped with crescent moons. A rather large and well-kept building stood at the end of the drive, and the hair on the back of Severus' neck stood up at the heavy concentration of power. He barely noticed, however, as he was still somewhat reeling from the abrupt arrival and casual use of such powerful magic.

"What did you think of our travel arrangements?" Hiiragizawa queried softly with that irritating knowing smile Severus had hated so much on Dumbledore.

The dark wizard turned away. "Interesting," was his only reply.

"Come," Eriol said, leaving off his tormenting of the older man for the moment as the gate swung open. "I'm sure Yuuko can hardly wait to see us."

"We weren't expected," Severus asked more than stated. He wasn't sure how he felt about this strange and powerful magic he was so suddenly coming into contact with. It kept him off-balance, and that was dangerous in his profession.

"I would be surprised if Yuuko-sama didn't foresee our arrival," Sakura said with a smile, and patted his arm lightly in a gesture of comfort.

Severus Snape would not admit, even under torture, how much he enjoyed his niece's small, caring actions toward him.

Then the sight at the sliding door caught his full attention. He had not had time to picture what this Yuuko would look like, but he was sure that this was not it. She was beautiful, in her own way, a supernatural beauty. The folds of an elegant bright red kimono contained butterflies hovering in flight, and her long black hair was held back by some sort of elaborate gold clip. Her lips were red, her mouth curved into a sensual smile, and her dark eyes gave nothing away. His spy instincts were screaming danger.

"Ah, my former four-eyed cousin," the woman cooed, smirking maliciously as she pinched the spectacled sorcerer's cheek. "It's been ages."

Severus thought he detected a hint of annoyance in the young man's countenance and smirked to himself. So there were ways to irritate him. That was good to know.

"Yes it has. Quite a few centuries," Eriol replied somewhat pointedly, and continued before she could retort. "You know Sakura and my cute little descendant, of course. And this wizard is Severus Snape."

"Of course." She nodded to them, but her eyes were focused uncomfortably on Severus. "I think I have just what you need. Come in." She led them into the hallway, and then motioned to the kitchen. "This will be a private transaction, but I had my helper leave refreshments in the kitchen for you three," she said, and Severus was instantly on his guard. "Please remain here." For those who knew her, Yuuko was being uncharacteristically serious. Her eyes caught Eriol's and there seemed to be a hidden message when she said, "We will be interrupted."

Eriol nodded in ascent, and Yuuko led the dark-haired wizard into another room with a low table and motioned for him to sit. "Maru and Moro will be along soon."

Almost as soon as she spoke a black marshmallow bounced onto the table. "Yo!" it said and bounced onto Snape's shoulder, quickly leaping over to Yuuko when he scowled and made a violent grab for the creature.

"What is that thing?" Snape growled, incensed at its daring to touch him, never mind bounce on him.

"Mokona is not a thing! Mokona is Mokona!" the thing protested.

Two young girls skipped in with a wide brown belt before things could become more heated. At once Yuuko was all business.

"This," she said, placing the article on the table, "is made from the hair and tongue of a part-selkie, freely given shortly before she died. Not only will your Japanese sound as if you had been speaking all your life, you will blend in completely with any crowd, be they wizard or mundane. No one will take a second look unless you will it."

Severus' natural caution asserted itself, bolstered by Li's words of warning, and he made no move to touch the belt yet. "What is the price?"

Perhaps he imagined her brief glimpse of approval, but it hardly mattered when she spoke. "Your soul."

In spite of himself, the wizard recoiled. "How would that help?" he snapped. "I would simply be a husk, unaware and unable to do what needed to be done."

"You misunderstand me," she said, a sly smile making its way onto her face, although he couldn't imagine what she could have to smile about. "I do not speak of what the wizards believe the soul to be. I mean a most prized possession, one you regard with great depth of feeling."

"And what part of my soul will I be giving you then?" Severus asked warily.

"Your mark of service."

It took a moment for him to realize what she meant, and he recoiled. "You're insane!" he shouted before he caught himself. "I do not care for the Dark Mark _at all_."

"Oh, but you do," the Witch countered lightly, and the fleeting smile made him want to curse her. "You hate what it is and all it represents. You loathe that mark with all your being, and that is quite a lot of hatred. In order to hate something so deeply, you must care deeply. If you did not, you would be apathetic, and you would not react as you have."

"And this is my 'price,' my sacrifice?" he said flatly. "I have always wished to be rid of the Dark Mark and you expect me to believe that the price for one wish is to be granted a second wish?"

"But you do not wish for me to remove your mark," she replied, hardly affected by his vitriol.

"You are a fool! I have _always_ wished – "

"That you had never taken the mark in the first place."

Snape paled, and his complexion, sallow to begin with, looked sickly.

"Now you have it, you cannot stand to be parted from it. It is your penance, a symbol of the foolishness of your childhood, and a reminder that you can never make up for the lives you ruined and the innocents you killed."

"And how would I know when the Dark Lord called for me?" Severus whispered to himself as his mind registered the consequences were he to take such an action. "I cannot simply disappear forever from the Death Eaters. I could no longer spy, either. If I were caught they would demand to know what happened. At best they would mark me again. At worst I would be tortured and then killed. The whole Wizarding World believes me to be a traitor. I could expect no mercy from anyone."

"You understand, then," Yuuko said, sitting back. "Take your time. I am expecting a call soon, but you may stay." Her eyes glittered with mischief as she patted the black Mokona's head. In but a moment the jewel on its forehead glowed and a picture of four people formed in midair.

Severus worked hard to keep his expression neutral. He recognized all of them, but it couldn't be possible.

He recognized a much more confused and vacant Sakura sitting in a grassy field with a quiet and more open Li at her side. The irritating wizard, Fai, who should have been dead, hovered with uncharacteristic worry over the man Severus couldn't look away from.

Kurogane.

Kurogane the samurai-wizard. Kurogane the murderer. Kurogane the callous, heartless bastard.

Kurogane who was seriously injured and being hovered over by Fai D. Flowrite and watched with concern by two children.

"What are you looking at?" Kurogane growled aggressively at Severus, in spite of his unhealthily pale color and the grimace of pain.

"Kuro-puppy shouldn't be so mean," Fai admonished in a tone of voice that made Severus grit his teeth. Merlin, even without trying this man could get a rise out of him.

"Would you shut the hell up with the nicknames!" Kurogane bellowed, and then grunted when a fresh wave of blood escaped his chest wound.

"Kuro-nyu should be careful," Fai said softly, and Severus noticed with surprise the vague frown of guilt that passed across his features.

"Please, Yuuko-sama," the other-Sakura begged, "he was hit with some sort of poisonous blade. You must have something that can cure him."

Severus ignored the dialogue, much more interested in the interactions of this strange group of people he knew to be dead and people he knew to be safe in the next room. He had heard of how Kurogane and Fai had killed each other, the Dark Lord's greatest warrior and Dumbledore's other Spymaster. But these two…perhaps this was how they could have been if the Dark Lord had never existed, this caring without seeming to care. He shook off an uncharacteristic feeling of melancholy. What did this group of strangers matter to him? He had his own problems that needed resolving.

"Oi. You in the black."

Severus looked up and narrowed his eyes at the ninja.

"Watch out for the Time-Space bitch."

"Kuro-puu, that's not nice at all," Fai protested, waving his arms effeminately.

"I _will_ get my sword back," Kurogane growled at the woman.

"Oh, but I already sold Ginryu."

The ninja froze and turned a rather unbecoming shade of red. Fai took the opportunity to shove whatever came through Mokona down his throat.

"You-you – "

"Oh, but you would probably approve of the new owner. Or perhaps not. Anyway, he is dead and the sword is returned, so no harm done," Yuuko concluded brightly. She loved to rile up the ninja.

Kurogane's wordless scream of rage was cut off and communications between the two Mokonas ended before he could attempt to leap at Yuuko's image, near-fatal wound or not.

Yuuko turned to regard Severus. "And have you made your decision?"

He looked at her uneasily and nodded. "Yes," he said gruffly, "I have. Take my mark. I will find some way to continue my spying."

"Very well." She nodded her hand and reached out for his arm, baring the ugly tattoo for all to see. Severus scowled, but refused to look away as she ran a long-nailed finger down the design. He grunted in pain as the image slowly detached itself from his skin and hovered in midair, glowing darkly. He looked away at last as she guided what had once been such an integral part of himself into a glass vial. Severus should have been relieved, should have been elated, but he wasn't.

"Done," said the soft feminine voice.

Following the Time-Space Witch's lead, he rose and headed toward the kitchen.

"What was your price, then, for the power to grant wishes?" Severus asked suddenly.

She whirled to face him, eyes wide in something akin to shock. He met those dark eyes and was pulled into a swirling sea of crippling grief and lonely despair. Severus felt as though he were drowning, unable to breathe, and then her eyes were hooded, all-knowing smirk once again upon her face, and the moment was gone.

The wizard blinked, disoriented.

"Now that would be telling," she said teasingly, and slipped into the kitchen ahead of him. "And in exchange for dinner, you may give me a large batch of hangover potion."


	10. Shadows Ahead

As you can see, I'm still slowly whittling away at this fic. It's not first priority right now, but I refuse to abandon it. I have an idea of where it's going, but it's taking a while to get there.

_

* * *

_

Under the hill, under the stone,  
_No one can touch me for I am alone,  
__No one can reach me, no one can dare,  
__No one can love me, and I do not care.  
__I do not care, for I am a stone,  
__No one can touch me for I am alone. _

_Shadows behind me, shadows ahead,  
__Shadows inside me, the quick and the dead.  
__No one beside me, no one can see  
__I am alone with the shadow of me.  
__But I do not care, for I am a stone,  
__No one can touch me, for I am alone. _

_Do not be sorry, do not bemoan,  
__I do not care, for I am a stone,  
__I am a boulder, I am a crag,  
__I am a mountain, a massif, a slag.  
__And I do not care, for I am a stone,  
__No one can touch me, for I am alone.  
__**-"Under the Hill," **__**Pay the Piper**__**, Jane Yolen**_

Harry grunted with effort as he fought to keep panic from choking him. "Hermione," he said, voice noticeably strained.

"I'm trying," she wailed, her brown eyes wild as her wand moved in a blur.

Ron wriggled hip deep in some sort of quicksand spell. "I'm slipping," he croaked, his knuckles white where he gripped the end of a large branch. Harry held the other end, the only thing keeping them from losing Ron. The red-head jerked once, letting out a shriek of fear. "Something just brushed up against me!"

"Oh," Hermione moaned.

"Hermione!" Harry bellowed as he saw Ron's face drain of all color.

"There!" the witch shouted in triumph as the third member of their trio popped out of the quicksand. Blood and mud streaked the lanky wizard's legs, but he seemed otherwise unhurt.

"Aguamenti," Hermione incanted, directing the water to rinse off the filth coating Ron, and used her other hand to put the hard-won cup in her beaded bag. "There, that should –" She was cut off by Harry throwing himself at her and roughly shoving her to the ground at almost the same time as a low, hollow sound.

"Harry, what on earth…"

"Oh, Merlin," Ron moaned, taking in the state of his best mate. Harry's side was completely soaked in blood, as if something large had tried to take a bite out of him. His skin was an unhealthy grey color, waxen and sweaty with pain.

"Trap," Harry murmured almost inaudibly.

"Trap? What trap? Where was the trap?!" Hermione demanded hysterically, tears clouding her vision. This was far beyond any of their capabilities to heal, but she tried anyway. Healing spell after healing spell, but they all seemed to dissipate the moment they touched the wound.

"Don't you see?" said Ron of all people, unable to tear his eyes away from Harry's dying form. "When I escaped the sandpit. You-Know-Who must have prepared for that and set up something else. Where is it?" he said urgently, eyes darting around the area. "Is it still around?"

"Spell," Harry moaned.

"H-Harry," Hermione whispered, a trembling hand barely brushing against his forehead, as though he could break if she so much as breathed on him.

"Dammit, mate," Ron said hoarsely, impotently slamming a fist against the ground. "Don't die. Don't you dare die."

"S'ry," Harry murmured, eyes closed. It hurt so much. He just wanted it to go away.

"Don't be sorry!" Ron screamed, anger and fear so closely intertwined he was hardly sure of what he was feeling. "Just live! Fuck this! Whoever gave us the information on the location of the cup could have at least told us about the traps!"

A burst of phoenix song startled Ron and Hermione, the two hurriedly wiping at their watery eyes and drawing their wands in case this was yet another of the traps the Dark Lord had set around Hufflepuff's cup. A flash of fire, and a very familiar, very magical creature appeared before them.

"Fawkes!" Hermione nearly sobbed with relief. "Help Harry. Please!"

Fawkes trilled and settled down next to the injured boy, bending his head and crying large, crystal tears onto the torn flesh. Almost immediately, muscle and skin began to knit together, until only the faintest of scars remained. Harry blinked, sighing at the relief from excruciating pain. His clothes were soaked with blood, and he was weak from blood loss, but he would live.

"Thanks Fawkes," he said sincerely, reaching out a hand to scratch the bird's feathered head. "You saved me again."

Fawkes nuzzled his hand and chirped sadly.

"I know," Harry murmured sympathetically. "I miss him too."

Ron and Hermione showed remarkable restraint by not immediately strangling him, but the moment the phoenix was not in their way they fell on Harry with sobs of relief, holding onto him tightly as though he would disappear if they didn't.

"Oh, God," Hermione sobbed. "I was terrified you were going to die. After everything we've been through, everything we've done, I thought you were going to die."

"C'mon mate," Ron muttered, freckles standing out in contrast to his still pale face. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" He began scourgifying Harry's clothes, and conjured water so that Harry could clean up his skin. Meanwhile, Hermione dug into her bag and pulled out two vials of potion.

"This one's blood-replenishing, and this one's pepper-up," she said handing the potions to her dark-haired companion.

"Merlin, 'Mione, you think of everything," Harry commented admiringly.

"Don't call me 'Mione," she snapped automatically.

Ten minutes later the trio had mostly recovered and was ready to go. Fawkes chirped to gain their attention. He hovered in the air, his long tail feathers extended in their direction.

"I think he wants us to go with him," Harry said as they paused.

"Should we?" Hermione questioned nervously. She liked plans. Going forth into the great unknown was not exactly part of her character.

"If we can't trust a phoenix, what can we trust?" Ron asked, and the three teenagers reached out as one to grasp Fawkes' tail. Fire engulfed them, and they found themselves far from Russia's frozen, barren north.

* * *

Tomoeda, Japan.

The group had appeared in a deserted alleyway minus one phoenix, and emerged onto a bustling street whose pedestrians were chattering away in a foreign language. It didn't take too long to find someone who spoke decent English, and the trio was shocked to find themselves in Tomoeda, Japan.

Tomoeda actually sounded familiar to both Harry and Hermione, though they couldn't remember why. Since Harry was still recovering, Hermione and Ron decided to explore, to get an idea of the kind of place they were in and where they could spend the night while they decided what to do next. Meanwhile, Harry would sit at a small table outside of an out of the way café near a park and he would _rest_. He was _not_ to leave, to draw attention to himself, to be attacked by Death Eaters, to be nearly killed, to be confronted by the Dark Lord, or any other strenuous or potentially dangerous activity, according to his two traveling companions. Otherwise, _there would be consequences_.

After suitably ominous and stern expressions, Ron and Hermione memorized the name of the café and the street corner, and wandered off.

Harry scowled and wondered if he could trade a silver sickle or two for a drink. He wouldn't really, though. That was probably against some wizarding rule and they couldn't afford any negative attention. The frustrating thing was that he was still feeling the effects of his brush with death, so he couldn't fault the two for being protective.

He sighed and leaned his head back, rubbing at his temples. What were they going to do now? Why did Fawkes bring them here?

Harry didn't know how long he sat like that when he heard a voice say in tones of shock, "Potter?"

He leapt to his feet immediately and spun around. Anyone who recognized him was a potential threat. For a moment Harry wondered who the man before him was. Then his sight seemed to shift, and he registered the distinctive sallow skin, intimidating stance, and black eyes of Severus Snape. He looked strange in Muggle clothing, but even so Harry wondered how he had not recognized him immediately.

"You," he hissed, and lunged for the man, rage clouding his good judgment. His wand was out, a spell on the tip of his tongue, and Snape seized the wrist of his wand hand.

"Not here, you idiot boy," the spy snarled, and dragged the wildly struggling wizard out of immediate sight.

"Going to kill me, you coward?" Harry panted, face flush with fury. "Deliver me to your psychotic bastard of a master?"

"Shut up!" Severus roared behind a silencing ward. "Shut up about things you have no knowledge of!"

"I know everything I need to," the Boy-Who-Lived sneered. He opened his mouth to continue his tirade, still held at bay by Snape's superior strength, when a familiar, kind voice interrupted them.

"Harry-san? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously, taking in the scene with a somewhat disapproving glance at her uncle, who ignored it. She had felt the trio's magical arrival immediately and set out to find the cause of the disturbance. Severus had gone out quite a bit earlier, heading for the park so that he might have space to clear his thoughts. Sakura guessed that stumbling across the so-called bane of his existence had not calmed Severus-ojisan at all, never mind that he had somehow been recognized by said person.

Harry's eyes darted from Snape to Sakura and back again. "You've been helping him," he whispered, his face taking on an expression of betrayal. "How could you? How could you help this murderous scumbag?!"

"If I were in your position, Potter, I would hold my tongue! It's a wonder you aren't dead yet."

Harry flinched, reminded quite suddenly of his most recent near death experience.

"Harry-san," Sakura said soothingly, taking a small step forward as though approaching a cornered animal. "I assure you, there is more to this than you know. Come with me to my house, and we can discuss this in privacy. Anyone who is with you is welcome as well."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry demanded. He wanted to be furious, wanted to rage and scream and curse Snape until he bled, but some part of Sakura's calm seemed to seep into him against his will.

"Sakura-chan?"

The three of them turned at the quiet voice and met the gaze of a slender brunette.

"Konnichiwa, Rika-chan," Sakura said with a bright smile.

"Are you all right?" the teenager queried with a considering glance at Harry, who despite Snape's firm grip on his wrist had clung to his wand. He thought he saw the Japanese girl hesitate at the sight of the length of wood before focusing again on Sakura's relaxed figure.

"Everything is fine, Rika-chan. It's just a little misunderstanding, but thank you for your concern."

"Are you certain?" Rika persisted, and Harry was quite offended that she appeared to consider him a threat to be defended against on Sakura's behalf. Sakura was the one harboring a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! "I have more than enough time to accompany you, if you would like."

"I'm sure," Sakura nodded decisively. She was sincerely touched by Rika's desire to protect her even in the face of the unknown. "But thank you for offering."

"Then I shall be off," Rika said with a bow that was returned by Sakura and, to Harry's shock, Snape.

"Give my regards to Terada-sensei," Sakura said with a smile.

Rika brought a hand to her cheek as she blushed. "Hai, I will," she managed to reply before continuing on her way.

"If it makes you feel better, I swear on my mother's grave that we mean you no harm," Sakura said as soon as she was sure Rika was out of earshot.

Ignoring the part of his brain that screamed he was much too trusting, Harry went with his instincts and nodded. "All right," he said quietly, and Snape released his arm.

"Weasley and Granger are probably somewhere around the town," Severus said tonelessly. "I shall await your return at the house. I doubt my presence will encourage either of them to come with you."

Sakura nodded. "All right. I'll see you soon, Severus-ojisan."

He strode off without a backward glance.

Harry glanced suspiciously at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. There must be some sort of explanation. There had to be. He had been friends with Sakura ever since she had saved his life. There was not a cruel or deceitful bone in her body. He didn't want to believe she was capable of harboring a traitorous spy without some other explanation.

"Ron and Hermione were supposed to come back for me at the café whenever they were done exploring," was all Harry said.

"We shouldn't wait," Sakura replied with a thoughtful frown. "The longer they are out in the open, the more they will be noticed. Tomoeda should be fairly safe, but I'd rather not take chances."

"But I don't know where they are," Harry said.

"That's all right. I can sense them. Your wizard magic is so very flashy when you use it. Even the weakest of spells is like looking into a light bulb."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked startled. "Sense them? _Our_ wizard magic? What?"

"I will explain when we get to my house," Sakura said, emerald green eyes slightly unfocussed. "Now, let's go."

He followed her through the streets, sucking through an alley or two, as she followed something he could not sense.

"How did you arrive here?" Sakura queried absently as they walked.

"Fawkes, you know, Dumbledore's phoenix? He showed up just in time to save my life, and then when we had recovered, he just flashed us here. He didn't even come, or at least not that we could see, Harry replied quietly, not wanting to be overheard by the Muggles in the street.

"Ah. Did Fawkes bring you of his own accord, or did Dumbledore-sensei ask him to?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Harry stumbled. "I don't know. Why would he tell Fawkes to bring us here?"

"Because my friends and I can help you. We can protect you, and I believe he also hoped we might train you a bit, teach you a trick or two to survive," Sakura murmured thoughtfully.

"How?" Harry demanded. "You're not that much older than we are, why does he expect so much of you?"

"But it's not much really," Sakura said with a troubled frown. "It doesn't require much of our effort at all. We have the ability to do much more, but because of our laws it is not allowed. I try to stretch them as much as I can, but I of all people cannot break them."

"I don't understand," the wizard said warily. "What are you?"

"I am a sorceress," she said simply, pausing in front of a small grocery store.

"Ah," said Harry in tones that said he didn't know what that meant but he would pretend he did. It lasted only a few moments before curiosity took over. "What does that mean?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm sure Ron-san and Hermione-san could tell you a bit more, at least where the legends are concerned. But I'll explain at my house. Now, why don't you go in and get them?"

She nodded toward the doors of the grocery store, and Harry was startled to see his two best friends through the glass.

"All right," he said, and quickly slipped inside. He came upon them arguing in low, heated tones and rolled his eyes. The constant arguing was just a part of their friendship it seemed, no matter how it drove everyone around them up the wall.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

The two jumped in fright and whirled around.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.

"Guess who found me and led me to you two?" he said without answering, and nodded toward the front door.

Ron and Hermione followed his gaze, and their eyes widened in surprise. Sakura waved at them from outside the store, grinning happily.

"What's she doing here?" Ron wondered.

"She lives here, of course," Hermione replied. "Still, that was a stroke of luck that she happened to find us."

Harry coughed and looked away. "She invited us to stay at her house. Says it will be a safe place to stay, and she has some things to explain to us." He decided it was better not to mention Snape where they would make a scene in public.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, and Ron and Hermione followed him trustingly as he led them to where Sakura waited.


End file.
